If You Really Love Me
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Yahiro challenges Megumi to prove that she loves him, and so the test begins. But how far is too far? YahiroMegumi
1. The Deal

Yamamoto Megumi didn't understand herself sometimes. For example, why could she not sing, even though she was supposed to have the genes of Yamamoto Rin, international superstar?

Why could she not make a perfect bento, even though she had seen Akira make one a thousand times?

Most of all, however, why couldn't she fall out of love with someone, even when he treated her like a piece of gum that had gotten stuck onto the bottom of his shoe? She just couldn't let him go.

She was hopelessly, madly, ridiculously in love with Saiga Yahiro. And it just wasn't fair.

Why did he have to be so… so…? She frowned.

It was hard to find a good adjective for Yahiro. After all, one of his biggest issues was that he was a liar. A big one, since he had kept Akira in the dark for so many years, making her believe that he had simply broken up her best girl friendship out of spite, when he was actually protecting her. Also, he was mean. He enjoyed teasing Megumi and it just _was not nice!_

So he was a sadistic liar. Sometimes, Megumi really could not understand herself. When she was younger, she always imagined dating someone kind of like Papa, who was warm, or someone like Ryuu, who was strong and protective, or even someone like Jun, who was understanding and gentle. She never thought she could fall in love with such a stereotypical bad boy.

"Yo."

Megumi's train of thought was broken and her head snapped up as Saiga Yahiro seated himself across from her. She blinked in confusion and slight surprise. She hadn't heard him entering.

"Hey now," Yahiro smirked. "Where's your happy greeting? After all, your precious loved one is here, isn't he?"

Megumi turned a rather lovely shade of fuchsia and quickly scribbled on her magic slate.

_\Hi. Thanks for coming./_

He shrugged. "Yeah, well I didn't have anything else to do."

Megumi hid a smile. Even though he said that, the two of them had faithfully been meeting every Saturday, 2:00, at the same café they had gone to on their first, uh, date.

_\What do you want to do today?/_

"You know, you ask me that every week," Yahiro leaned back arrogantly. "But in the end, we never really do anything fun."

_\Do you want to watch a movie?/_

"Seen 'em all."

_\Sing karaoke?/_

"With you? No thanks."

_\Have a walk?/_

"I just walked all the way here," he rolled his eyes.

_\Then… do you want to cook something with me?/_

"…cook?"

* * *

"Ah!" Megumi exclaimed. "Yahiro, look out! The pot is bubbling over!"

Yahiro swiftly removed the lid and the golden stew burbled down. He turned to her, scowling.

"Stop using your voice," he ordered sternly. "You know how important it is for you to protect it."

She swiftly whirled around so that he couldn't see her blushing. It was good that she had brought him to the Special A's kitchen after all. No one was there that day so they could be alone… just the two of them.

_\Thank you… Yahiro./_

He stared, then snorted. "Don't get the wrong idea."

She smiled and began to slice the carrots as Yahiro stirred the curry. For a minute, there was a soft, sweet silence between them as they worked simultaneously.

"I didn't know you knew how to make curry," Yahiro chuckled. "You always seemed kind of like a klutz in the kitchen."

Megumi puffed her cheeks out indignantly.

_\I am going to make the best-tasting curry ever and then you'll have to take your words back!/_

"Uh-huh, sure," he teased, and he had to dodge as she brandished a wooden spoon at him.

* * *

_\It's done!/_ Megumi smiled hopefully as the curry was ladled onto gleaming plates, with steaming bowls of rice on the side.

"Who's to say it tastes good, Megumi?" he teased. She glared at him as he seated himself.

She eagerly sat across from him, and after bowing her head (_Itadakimasu_), she began to eat. Yahiro stopped after the first bite.

"Eh. Not that great," he said offhandedly, clearly trying to push her buttons. Megumi's ears were practically blowing steam out.

_\What are you talking about? It's wonderful!/_

"I've had better," Yahiro said arrogantly.

_\I'll have you know, Akira taught me how to make this perfectly!/_

Megumi instantly regretted the moment she turned the board around to show Yahiro what she had written. His expression changed in an instant.

"This is… the curry Akira taught you how to make?"

Megumi lowered her head, berating herself. Why did she have to remind him of his most painful memory?

He managed a small grin. "I see."

He continued to eat, but Megumi saw his hand shaking.

"Y- Yahiro?" she asked tentatively.

"Don't use your voice, stupid," he retorted without looking up.

"Y- Yahiro, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I said, don't use your voice."

Megumi whipped out the board and began to scribble on it.

_\Yahiro… I didn't mean to mention Akira./_

"What do you care?" he muttered. Megumi felt a stab of pain as she gazed at the light-haired boy.

_\I care. Of course I care about you, Yahiro./_

"No you don't."

_\I do./_

"You just want to make sure your precious SA doesn't get hurt," he sneered. She shook her head.

_\That's true, but… I'm not lying when I say I care about you./_

"Oh yeah?"

Yahiro's eyes took on a gleam, almost maniacally.

"If you really love me…"

Megumi slowly inched away as he came closer.

"…"

…

"…"

…

"…get me a glass of water. This curry is spicy."

Megumi's eyes widened and she immediately puffed out her cheeks.

_\What kind of request is that?!/_

"Stupid," he chortled. "You don't really think I'll believe you that easily?"

_\I'll prove it to you./_

He paused. Now that, he hadn't been expecting.

"All right," he smirked. "Go right ahead, Yamamoto Megumi. Let's see how you can prove this oh-so-great love of yours to me."

Megumi swallowed.

_\Agreed./_


	2. The Date

So, just to let you guys know, I only watched the anime... I've never read the manga, so if I'm leaving out any characters from the manga, sorry!

This story is pretty much Yahiro/Megumi based anyways (with some other characters thrown in haha)

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Megumi-chaaaaaan!"

Megumi let out a small 'eep' as Akira enveloped her into a warm, tight hug.

"Megumi-chan, I heard that despicable Yahiro forced you to date him again this weekend!" Akira sobbed dramatically. "My precious, adorable Megumi-chan!"

_\He didn't force me…/_ Megumi protested weakly, but it fell on deaf ears, as Akira came up with a new plan to destroy the young man that was "poisoning" her innocent Megumi-chan.

"Hey, so long as he treats whenever you two go out, sounds like a gentleman to me!" Tadashi grinned, and then promptly yelped "OW!" as Akira bodily threw a chair at him.

"What do you mean gentleman, Tadashi, you moron?!" Akira roared, with a ferocity not unlike that of a saber-toothed tiger.

Megumi couldn't help a small smile. She loved her family: the Special A.

Her eyes drifted over Kei, the unannounced leader, Hikari, the energy and brightness, (the two were currently engaging in a thumb war) Ryuu, her protective nii-chan, Jun, her other half, Tadashi, the comic relief, Akira, the strong, elegant one…

Megumi hoped, deep down, that her family remained like this forever.

* * *

"Jun-KUUUUUUUUN!"

The screech of a certain pink-haired girl shattered the quiet immediately.

Jun turned as his girlfriend, Ushikubo Sakura, bodily launched herself into the quiet boy's arms. Megumi had to restrain herself. After all, Jun was her precious younger brother, and seeing a girl being so… forward with him was a little daunting.

"Hi, Sakura."

But at least it was relaxing to see him smile so happily. Megumi wondered if her eyes lit up as joyously when she was with Yahiro. Jun's eyes depicted love with a gentle possessive aura, and Megumi just had to imagine…

* * *

_Ring._

"Megumi-chan!"

Megumi's eyes shot open.

_\Mama?/_

"Yes, dear, it's me!" Yamamoto Rin trilled. "I'm in Prague right now and it's absolutely wonderful! I wish you were here!"

_\When are you coming home?/_

"A few weeks, give or take!" Rin's voice came excitedly over the phone. "I'll be staying in Japan for Christmas!"

Megumi smiled happily.

"But more than that, I have big news for you!"

* * *

"Arranged marriage interview?!" Ryuu promptly spat out the tea he had just sipped.

Megumi shrugged helplessly. \_Mama said he was a nice boy./_

"Who is he?" Ryuu asked, voice tight. Megumi hesitated.

_\Kaneshiro Yuuichi./_

This time, Jun spat out his tea.

"You're meeting with the first Kaneshiro son?!" Jun gasped. "How on earth did Mom get a meeting like that?"

Megumi shrugged, shoulders slumped. Even she knew what an honor it was to be considered for the bridal position to one of the top wealthiest families of Japan.

"Well, in case anything happens, let me know, okay, Megumi?" Ryuu's voice cut into her thoughts. "Whenever, wherever."

Megumi's spirit lifted. She knew she could always count on Ryuu-nii.

_\Thank you, Ryuu-nii!/_

"When are you meeting him?"

_\Saturday night./_

"Where at?" Ryuu asked innocently. Megumi blinked.

_\The new French restaurant in Roppongi… why?/_

"No reason," he smiled, finishing his tea.

* * *

"Yo."

Megumi looked up in surprise.

_\Hi./_ She smiled, holding up the board. She had been looking forward to this all week. Then again, she always looked forward to their Saturday, 2:00 meetings. Although she would be too embarrassed to admit it out loud, whenever they met, it felt like they had their own special time, almost as if they were already boyfriend and girlfriend...

Megumi had to calm herself from the sudden rush of giddiness she felt at that idea.

"Well, you look happy," Yahiro smirked arrogantly, leaning back. "You really love me that much, don't you?"

Megumi turned pink.

_\Ne… Yahiro./_

"Hmm?" he responded without bothering to look up. He always knew what she was saying anyways.

_\I'm meeting someone today./_

"Good for you," he replied, not bothering to stop stirring his tea.

_\It's for a marriage interview./_

"Even better," he smirked. Megumi paused. That had not been the response she had been hoping for. She didn't exactly want him to spit out his tea and beg her not to go and proclaim his undying love for her (well, not entirely), but she had hoped for a more… responsive Yahiro.

_\Y- You don't care at all?/_

"Why would I?" Yahiro responded offhandedly, leaving his tea alone. "Oh, wait… is this the part when I act jealous and beg you to consider my feelings?"

To Megumi's surprise, he actually went down on one knee, and his face took on the look of an earnest man. Megumi whipped her head around, but they were alone in the café.

"Megumi… Silly, silly Megumi…"

Megumi's face turned bright red as Yahiro took her small, slender hands in his own, which were surprisingly soft.

"Don't go, dear beloved," he said dramatically. "For I shall surely die a lonely, miserable death…"

Megumi blinked.

"As if," Yahiro smirked, releasing her hand and sitting down again. "I don't need to beg for you, Yamamoto Megumi. Unlike some people, I don't go up to random people, asking them to go out with me."

Megumi glared at him. She had pride too!

"I- I'm really going to go," she tried to say threateningly. Yahiro threw his head back and laughed.

"Then, let me make it official."

_\Official?/_

"If you really love me, Megumi… go to this date."

Megumi stared, taken aback.

"If you really love me, stop annoying me with all this chatter of how much you love me, and just date this guy," Yahiro said, leaning back casually. Something inside Megumi exploded; bursting and shattering at the same time.

"Fine!" she stood up, eyes tinged with tears of hurt, embarrassment and fury. "Just you watch, Saiga Yahiro!"

"I'm watching," he said in a bored tone. Megumi had to stop herself from shrieking in frustration.

_This horrible boy!_

* * *

Megumi hesitated as she sat in her room, phone in her hand. Even though she had said that, she really had no idea how to go about this. She considered asking Hikari, but Hikari had a natural, healthy beauty, so she would probably know nothing about beauty tips. She could ask Akira, but then she would have to explain what it was for, and knowing Akira…

She then brightened. She could ask Sakura! After all, Sakura was girly and wouldn't want to kill whoever Megumi was going on a date with!

* * *

Megumi was already regretting asking.

"I want you to find me the finest quality material you have, nothing cheaper than pure silk," Sakura snapped, as the workers in her personal boutique scuttled around, looking for the perfect dress as the pink haired Ushikubo girl barked out orders.

"You! Make fittings for Megumi-chan!"

"You! Find the most expensive shoes in this store!"

"You! Get me a nonfat caramel fudge latte!"

Megumi felt her head spinning. _Thank goodness I don't work here…_

Sakura suddenly whirled around to face Megumi, her face a beaming beacon of light.

"I am _so_ excited for you, Megumi-chan!" she gushed. "It's about time you went on that expensive dinner date with Yahiro!"

Megumi felt her heart crack a little as she managed a smile, holding up her magic slate. \_It… It's not with Yahiro./_

The pink-haired girl stared. "H- How…? Megumi, why?"

"I… I've been put in an arranged marriage interview," Megumi responded, ducking her head. She couldn't stop the tears filling her eyes though. Sakura's cheerful statement was reminding her that she was about to go on a romantic endeavor with someone who wasn't Yahiro.

She looked up in surprise as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, no matter who it is, we should try our best, right?" Sakura smiled. "We'll knock 'em dead!"

Megumi swiftly wiped away her tears.

"Un!"

* * *

"Hello?" Jun picked up his ringing phone.

"Hi, Jun-kun!"

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he smiled.

"Ne, Jun-kun," Sakura asked brightly. "Do you happen to know where Megumi-chan is going on her arranged marriage interview?"

"Yes... Ryuu-nii and I were planning to follow to make sure she'd be okay…" Jun paused. "Why do you ask?"

"…Ne, Jun-kun, are you in the mood for a date tonight?" Sakura asked sweetly, an idea beginning to whir in her mind.

"But I just said-"

"If we do things right tonight, you can still watch Megumi-chan as we have our date," Sakura giggled.

* * *

"Why do I have to go with you?" Yahiro grumbled, driving his luxurious convertible into the restaurant's parking lot.

Sakura pouted. "Mou, don't be like that, Yahiro. Jun was busy, and I really wanted to try out this restaurant."

"It had better be amazing," Yahiro raised an eyebrow as he helped her out of the car.

"I'm sure it is!" Sakura said cheerfully as she entered the glowing French restaurant.

"Welcome. Name?"

"Ushikubo."

The maître d' immediately straightened up. "Oh, yes, Ushikubo-sama, we were awaiting you. If you would just-"

"_Jun-kun_?!" Sakura gasped. "You're here!"

Jun waved. "Oh, um, hi, Sakura-chan. I, um, was not, um, expecting you to, uh, you know… be here."

Yahiro had to inwardly snort at the Yamamoto boy's bad acting. _Sure, you didn't expect her to be here. The same way I'm sure Kei is suddenly going to pop out in a tutu and dance the Macarena._

"Well, now that Jun-kun's here, I guess we'll have to go on a date!" Sakura said breezily.

"Ahem," Yahiro coughed. "What am I, a piece of furniture?"

"You can spend the evening with Jun's companion!"

Jun shot Yahiro an apologetic look as Sakura dragged him off to her privately reserved table.

Yahiro turned… to see a murderous Ryuu.

_Oh, __**hell**__ no._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back of the restaurant…

"Yamamoto Megumi-sama?"

Megumi turned around… to see the eldest son of the Kaneshiro family. She had to admit, he was just as handsome as the magazine covers showed him to be, with light, golden hair and eyes as blue as a clear day. But more than that, his eyes seemed to be alight with a soft warmth that would probably sweep most girls off their feet.

He stood up and, gently taking her hand in his, knelt down to kiss it.

"Thank you very much for taking time to come and meet with me," he said humbly. "I am honored."

_\No, the honor is mine./_

Yuuichi stared as Megumi hid her face behind the words she had scrawled onto her notepad.

"Er… did you lose your voice?" he inquired tentatively. Megumi suddenly remembered Yahiro's earlier words.

_If you really love me, stop annoying me with all this chatter of how much you love me, and just date this guy…_

"N- No," she responded. "I'm sorry… I normally write to communicate with people."

"Oh?" he asked. "And why is that?"

"…I want to protect my voice," she said softly. _To sing to Yahiro_ she added silently.

"I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Yamamoto Rin," he smiled. "I'm sure your singing voice must be exquisite. Your speaking voice is already very enthralling."

Megumi turned pink, an attractive blush spreading through her cheeks.

"But, um…" he grinned at her boyishly. "Do you think maybe we can continue this conversation while sitting down?"

Megumi froze in embarrassment.

"O- Oh, yes, of course!" she squeaked. "I apologize."

He chuckled as he held out the seat for her. "Don't, please. I was very entertained by our conversation while we were standing."

Megumi couldn't help a smile. What a charming person. She suddenly shivered as she felt a chill running down her back.

"Are you all right? Are you cold?" Yuuichi asked in concern. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

If she had turned her head just an inch to the left, she would have seen a pair of lavender eyes, blazing in her direction.

* * *

_I am going to kill Ushikubo Sakura._ Yahiro swore silently. _When I see her again…_

He had no doubt at all that it was her that had given Megumi that makeover. After all, Sakura (that cruel woman) knew how to make Megumi's best features stand out.

Her lithe body was draped in a floating cream-colored dress of shimmering material, the measurements perfect, hugging her gently developing curves. A small string of clean, pure pearls adorned her slender, white neck, matching the pearls twinkling in her hair, twisted up into an elegant, complicated French bun. She was absolutely glowing.

He couldn't explain why, but as he saw her in her light silk and pearls and radiance, Yahiro's heart hurt.

* * *

"If I may be so bold," Yuuichi hesitated. "I don't wish to get married."

Megumi blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Of course, it has nothing to do with you, Yamamoto-san," Yuuichi added hastily. "Please don't misunderstand. It's just that… I think people of our status think too little of marriage. When a man and woman are joined in the eyes of the law, I think there should be at least some companionship for them to have a successful relationship."

Megumi stared in surprise. She had expected the first son of the Kaneshiro family to be a pompous, arrogant brat, but he was anything but. This whole evening, he had been nothing but polite and humble.

"So… instead of marriage, I was hoping we might get to know each other first."

Megumi had to remind herself to stop staring, before allowing a smile to blossom on her face.

"Yes, I would be honored," she smiled. "But in that case… if I may be so bold, please refrain from calling me 'Yamamoto-san'. I am Megumi."

He laughed and held up his glass. "Then, likewise, I shall be Yuu."

Megumi raised her glass to match his and the two clinked in celebration of their new friendship.

"Now… shall we order?"

* * *

Yahiro stormed out of the restaurant, fists clenched. He had been surprised, to say the least, when he saw Megumi meeting the eldest son of the Kaneshiro family. After all, the Kaneshiro family was above even the Saiga group in Japan (not that Yahiro would ever admit that out loud). He didn't expect someone of a Yamamoto status to be able to meet a Kaneshiro, and the eldest son, no less.

He knew he was being a selfish, hypocritical brat, but he didn't care. He didn't want Megumi to like Kaneshiro. He exhaled slowly then checked his watch.

He had time to go back home and do some work. Yes, that was best. He would do that and forget about stupid Yamamoto Megumi. After all, why would he even worry about her in the first place? He had just been meeting her to humor her, the stupid little girl. It wasn't as if he actually liked her or anything.

Right.


	3. The Restaurant

Megumi stared at the very grumpy young man sitting across from her. Although their 2:00 meetings were normally pretty quiet, there was a very thick, awkward silence today that hadn't been there before.

"Um… Yahiro?" she asked tentatively.

"What?" he grunted.

"A- Are you okay?" Megumi asked nervously as he stirred his tea. He just glared at the drink, as if the tasty, refreshing beverage was the cause of his fury.

"No," he said bluntly. "Stop talking."

"But…"

He glared at her. She let out a small 'eep' before grabbing her board.

_\You look so upset. Is everything okay?/_

He let out a long breath, and then continued to stir.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Just… a lot of work."

"Do you want help?"

"I _said_, use the b- what?"

"I can help you," Megumi said tentatively. "What is your work about?"

He stared. He couldn't help it. He didn't expect Yamamoto Megumi, of all people, to be willing to help him.

_Well, technically, she **is** trying to prove that she loves you_…

A prank that he thought to be rather clever suddenly crept into Yahiro's mind.

_She wouldn't go for it. She wouldn't._

"Fine," he smirked. "Come over to my place then. Let's go get started."

* * *

_\Where is Chitose?/_

"He went to business camp," Yahiro said carelessly. "My parents wanted him to get an early head-start in understanding business terms in English."

_\…isn't he 12?/_

"Yeah, he started a little late."

Megumi gulped. The business groups of Japan scared her a little.

"Come on, the stuff's in my room."

_His room?_ Megumi immediately began shrieking in her head.

_Run away! Run away! Warning, warning! It is never a good sign to go into a boy's room, especially when he's as evil as Yahiro!_

…_but what if I never get the opportunity to see…?_

After hesitating, she followed him into the large, luxurious room, gazing around in surprise. For someone so wealthy, his room was surprisingly simple, despite the size. Megumi's room was overflowing with stuffed animals and music sheets that the maids were constantly picking up, pulling their hair a little. Yahiro's, on the other hand, was as neat as a pin. The walls were an eerie white to match the ceiling. The lights were simple, beige lampshades attached to the ceiling (also unsurprisingly white). The bed was huge, covered in expensive silk sheets of royal blue. Megumi's eyes wandered around, but found nothing implying business work.

"Um… Yahiro…" her voice shook a little. She jumped when he locked the door.

"Wh- Why did you lock that?" Megumi's voice came out as a squeak.

"Why, Megumi…" Yahiro smirked at her, his eyes dancing with mirth. "You love me, don't you? Don't you know what people like that end up doing with the person they love?"

Megumi found herself frozen as Yahiro slowly approached her… and promptly let out a blood-curdling note.

"_Ahhh!_" she sang. Yahiro saw stars right before Megumi ran to the bed and promptly grabbed the pillow.

"Me-mi, don- dare-!" Yahiro barely managed to say it clearly before Megumi chucked a pillow straight for his face. He flew back as it hit him square in the jaw, more shocked than hurt.

"Stay away from me, you _pervert!_" Megumi cried. Yahiro struggled to stand, shaking his head to clear the last of Megumi's deadly sonar voice.

"Geez…" Yahiro coughed. "It was just a _joke_, Megumi. You don't really think I'm going to have a hot passion for _you_, do you?"

She glared at him, rather indignant. So she wasn't as developed as Hikari or as gorgeous as Akira! It didn't mean he had to stomp on her heart (and her dignity) like that!

He sighed. "Come on." He opened a door next to him, which led to his private office. Megumi stared. It hadn't occurred to her that his office would be within his room. She tentatively followed him in, and relaxed. The office was actually quite nice, with a large mahogany desk and the scent of sun and papers.

"Well, here's the stuff," Yahiro leaned back lazily. "Now do it."

"U- Um… what do I do…?" she asked nervously. He rolled his eyes.

"Obviously."

He began listing out chores necessary to be completed (filling out spreadsheets, translating documents into multiple languages, calculating numbers, etc.) as Megumi tried to follow what he was saying as attentively as possible.

"Got it?" he asked arrogantly.

"Um… I think so," she said shyly. "But-"

"All right, I'm going to go then. You have fun with that."

Megumi whirled around, but he had already closed the door, smirking. He doubled over with laughter. Did she think him to be stupid? No one other than him could finish that type of work before the day ended, much less Yamamoto Megumi. He frowned, suddenly feeling a shot of remorse for tricking the poor girl into doing his tedious work… but he shrugged.

He didn't care if Megumi kept claiming to love him. He knew she didn't, and it was best to make her stop as soon as possible. What better way than to act like the jerk he wasn't? Besides, if she was smart, she would just stop the work and come out and go home. Shaking his head, he began to walk out… then stopped when he saw the pillow Megumi hit him with. He was unable to stop a smile as he picked it up and put it back on the bed.

He had to admit… the girl was amusing.

* * *

Megumi had to fight back tears as she slumped at the desk.

Even though Yahiro had explained most of it, it was so hard to remember what went where and how to do what. And she never was the business type. But she had to try; after all, this work was making Yahiro tired, and she wanted to help him at least a little bit.

She began to type out the letter, but frowned. She had studied English from a young age, but she didn't know enough business English to finish the letter. She sighed. What was she thinking?

She jumped as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Megumi?"

"Ah, Yuu-kun!" she smiled. "How have you been?"

"Much better now that I've heard your voice," he joked flirtatiously and she couldn't help a flattered giggle. "I was just wondering if you might be interested in joining me for tea this afternoon?"

Megumi paused. "O- Oh, Yuu-kun, I'd, um, love to, but I have some work to do right now…"

"Work?" he inquired politely. Megumi nodded vaguely, even though he couldn't see it through the telephone.

"Yes, er, for a friend. Just doing some business things, here and there…"

"How about lunch tomorrow at noon then?" she could practically feel the warmth of his smile through her cell phone.

Megumi paused, then smiled happily.

"Sure!"

"All right… How about we meet in front of the city's shopping center tomorrow?"

"Okay," Megumi smiled in relief. How lucky she was to have such a caring friend like Yuu.

* * *

Yahiro peered into the room.

_Yamamoto Megumi… mattaku…_

The small girl was hunched over the laptop, tying furiously as she chatted to someone on the phone. He rolled his eyes.

He wasn't surprised… after all, this was boring and tedious work. She was just going to chat away with people, wasn't she? She hung up… then made another phone call. Before long, she was chatting with someone else, still typing. By the time he stopped watching, she must have been chatting with at least three people.

He shook his head and turned around to leave. Before he left, he looked into his office and suddenly remembered how uncertain and scared she had been when he brought her in.

_Well, serve her right. I __**told**__ her she didn't have to help me. _He shook his head. _I do __**not**__ feel guilty._

_I don't. Really._

* * *

"Just go home."

_\No./_

"Yamamoto Megumi, you are seriously…"

"I said I was going to help you," Megumi said stubbornly. "So I'm going to."

He shook his head. "You stupid girl…_ Use. The. Board._"

_\You could treat me to dinner./_ she wrote hopefully. \_As repayment./_

He paused, then shrugged. "Why not. I'm free and you're working so hard for your beloved man."

Megumi turned pink, but smiled as she finished another spreadsheet.

* * *

_\Wow!/_

Yahiro shook his head as Megumi's eyes lit up.

"This place is so pretty!"

They stepped into the small, cozy Italian restaurant. Yahiro firmly kept his face neutral as he saw the soft candlelight, the romantic harp music, the rosy atmosphere… and the couples.

Megumi either hadn't noticed or was ignoring them, but Yahiro was _definitely_ getting uncomfortable, especially when he saw a couple nearby doing…things they probably should have saved for after they got home. _Why _did he have to pick such a romantic place? He had no idea this place was so… couple-oriented.

"Welcome to Taverna," the hostess stepped up. "Reservations?"

"Saiga."

"Oh… yes, here you are, follow me, please."

The two followed the sleekly dressed hostess to the back of the restaurant, settling into their seats.

After the two ordered drinks, they sat in silence…until Yahiro leaned back.

"You know," he said arrogantly. "You're not doing such a great job of keeping your beloved entertained."

Megumi's eyes widened.

_\Should I sing?/_

"Not now."

_\Tell you a joke?/_

"You're not funny."

She resisted the urge to hit him with her magic slate after that.

"Eh, how about… we talk about how-"

What he was going to say after that, she never knew. Because his voice suddenly died, his eyes widening. She blinked.

_\What's-?/_

She followed his gaze… and felt her heart sink. There, in a soft glowing way that could only be hers, was Akira, dressed in an exquisite black gown. It wasn't too formal, and was made exactly to emphasize Akira's perfect figure, while next to her stood Tadashi, in a rumpled, but clearly expensive designer suit. The two entered the restaurant, chatting happily. He grinned as he said something close to her ear, to which Akira blushed and shyly smacked him, so unlike her usual self in which she would punch him so hard he'd fly into next Tuesday.

Megumi looked down at herself. She was wearing a sweet, simple white one piece dress. Cute… but not Akira. She was sweet, but she was not Akira. And she wanted to cry because of it. Not because she was jealous of Akira's beauty (well, maybe a little), but because she was jealous of the hold Akira would always have of Yahiro.

_Don't let it get you down,_ she warned herself._ Just act natural._

"_Megumi!?_" Akira gasped as she and Tadashi caught sight of the Yamamoto girl. She smiled weakly.

_\Hi./_

"Hello, Akira."

"Yahiro," she greeted lightly.

Megumi wished she had never come here. She could almost hear her heart breaking over and over when she saw the sad, lonely look in Yahiro's eyes.

_\What are you two doing here?/_

"It's our anniversary," Akira smiled happily, squeezing Tadashi's hand. "We're celebrating."

"How nice for you," Yahiro's lips quirked up. "Congratulations."

_Stop_, Megumi begged to him in her mind. _Stop doing this to yourself. You're breaking me. Do you see this? I am dying from watching you stab yourself over and over. Stop, Yahiro. Please!_

"On a date, you two?" Tadashi grinned. Something in Yahiro's eyes darkened.

"No."

Megumi looked up in surprise.

"I was bored so I made her come with me to dinner," Yahiro crossed his arms. "But I'm not very hungry anymore."

_\But we already ordered our drinks!/_ Megumi protested.

"So drink yours," Yahiro sneered at her. "You can have mine too while you're at it."

"But-"

He began heading for the door, but paused when he was next to Akira.

"Happy anniversary," he murmured, before tearing himself away and storming out. Megumi didn't waste a second as she grabbed her purse.

"Y- You two can sit at our table!" she blurted out, too rushed to write down her thoughts. "And enjoy our drinks! Bye!"

She dashed after Yahiro. Akira and Tadashi exchanged glances.

"Yahiro… that bastard," Akira growled. Tadashi shrugged as the two of them settled into their seats.

"I do think he handled that well, though," he said lightly. "I half-expected him to punch me and declare his undying love for you."

Akira turned pink.

"He wouldn't do that!" she said in a scandalized tone, then lowered her voice. "Why do you think Megumi likes him so much?"

"I don't know," Tadashi responded, looking at the candle. "But she'd better be careful… Yahiro doesn't seem to realize just how much he means to her."

* * *

"Yahiro, wait!"

He didn't stop walking, but his long strides slowed considerably.

"Go back," he muttered.

"But they're on their date! I don't want to be with them when they're celebrating…"

"Use the board."

"Yahiro, I'm sorry, this is my fault, I shouldn't have-"

"Use the board!"

She sighed and began to scribble on it.

_\Yahiro, if you're upset, I don't blame you. I'm sorry I made you take me out to dinner tonight./_

"Whatever," he muttered. The two of them were interrupted by a loud whine, apparently coming from Megumi's stomach area.

There was an awkward moment of silence…until…

"Geez, tubby, you haven't started that diet yet?"

"T- T- T- T- Tub- Tub- Tub…"

Yahiro just couldn't resist. He grinned as he saw the trembling girl.

"Tub… Tub… _Yahiroooooo!"_

He ran back to the car, chortling.

"Hey, come on!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Can't take some advice from the man you love so much?"

"I'll kill you!" she shrieked, waving her board threateningly. By the time the two of them reached his car, both of them were panting, their breaths coming out in white puffs in the cold air.

"Want to… just eat… ramen?" Megumi wheezed, too tired to write out the words. He shrugged.

"Okay."

* * *

"And… done!"

Yahiro stared. "This is… I thought you said we were getting ramen."

"Yes, so here you go!" Megumi handed him the instant cup noodle, eyes alit with happiness as she opened the lid. She went into his kitchen to get chopsticks for both of them, and returned with two pairs.

"…what is this?" Yahiro stared at the cup noodle. Megumi stared right back… until she realized something. When she was younger, she and Jun had been left alone a lot of them time since their parents were traveling everywhere. Ryuu-nii stayed with them 6 out of 7 days of the week, but on the other day, since neither she nor her brother could cook, they had to live off of cup noodles.

But of course, Yahiro, born and raised a Saiga, probably never had anything cheaper than a gold-lined bentou. The ramen he usually ate probably contained expensive, rare ingredients.

_Well, no time like the present to try instant noodles_ Megumi giggled in her mind, sitting at the expensive dining table.

"Eat it," Megumi insisted as Yahiro stared at the noodles skeptically.

"I don't-"

"It's really good!" she smiled and began to dig in with her chopsticks.

Yahiro took a bite… then shrugged.

"Not bad… I guess."

Megumi smiled happily, then continued to eat.

"Yummy…" she moaned. "It's been so long."

"Should be…"

She looked up in surprise.

"With how many calories are in this thing, you should probably reserve yourself to one a year."

"_YAHIROOOOO!_"

* * *

Yahiro wearily plopped into bed after Megumi left. That instant ramen thing… he would have to try that again. It was… not half bad. He groaned and buried his head into his pillow as he remembered the pile of work he had left to do. Knowing Yamamoto Megumi, she probably didn't even finish a quarter of it. He forced himself out of bed and began to trudge in… and then paused.

His eyes widened in surprise. All of his files, his spreadsheets, his translations… were done. His work was cleared away.

How on earth had she…? She knew nothing of business. How could she possibly finish all of the work?!

And then he saw them. Little post-it notes:

_Ryuu- English, business, mathematics_

_Hikari- English, mathematics_

_Kei- English, Mandarin, Cantonese, business, Spanish, Korean, Shanghainese, mathematics, politics…_ (after this, she had simply scratched out everything and wrote _Everything_)

_Akira- politics, business_

_Tadashi- education, politics, business_

_Jun- ..._

Yahiro blinked in confusion, until it clicked in his mind. The phone calls.

She had been calling the Special A members to help her, by listing their strengths and asking based on the work needed to be done.

_This girl..._

There was something bothering Yahiro, and he suddenly realized what it was.

Yamamoto Megumi was well-loved. He hadn't really considered it before, but looking at everything, it seemed as if Megumi had everyone in the Special A wrapped around her little finger. After all, Akira and Hanazono viewed her as the youngest girl of the group, someone they could baby, while Tsuji, Kei, Karino and her twin saw her as the younger sister they would die to protect, even if she was the older twin.

And it wasn't just the Special A. He knew the treatment Special A members received at the academy, and that wasn't the only reason that the sweet, innocent blossom of Special A had such a huge fan club. Especially since Hanazono and Akira were now in relationships, Megumi's fan club was no joke.

And… Yahiro's fists clenched as he remembered the marriage interview Megumi had gone on.

There was no doubt that Kaneshiro Yuuichi was interested in the prospect of making Megumi his bride.

Which left him confused.

If Yamamoto Megumi was so well-loved…

Why did she waste her time on him?

The slight, hopeful, desirable possibility that she actually wanted him came into his mind before he stomped it out. That was a dangerous thought. Someone as innocent as Yamamoto Megumi could never be involved in a cruel bastard like him.

She would only be crushed.

He wearily left the office to go and take a shower, trying to ignore her lingering scent of lilies.

_Yamamoto Megumi. Why are you making life hard for me?_

* * *

"Yuu-kun!"

He grinned. "Megu-chan."

Megumi halted in her tracks, face turning a brilliant scarlet.

"Oh, sorry," Yuu did not sound the least bit sorry at all. "Do you not like the name?"

Megumi swallowed, then caught sight of his eyes twinkling. She relaxed, realizing he was teasing her.

"Mou…" she giggled, then held out her board.

_\Just 'Megumi'! If you call me 'Megu-chan', I feel like a child./_

"Hmm…" Yuu peered out of one eye, clearly measuring her height. "Then that might suit you."

She swiped the sketchpad at him. He nimbly dodged, chuckling.

"Come on, Samurai-san. Let's go get some lunch."

The two of them entered the plaza, and ordered sandwiches with tea. After they found a nice table near the window, Yuu sat up.

"I was thinking… our parents really want us to get together all the time," Yuu shrugged. "So would you like to go out for dinner again sometime?"

Megumi bowed her head.

_\I would love to./_ she smiled, showing her board.

"How about Taverna?"

Megumi froze. Yuu blinked in surprise as she shook her head rapidly.

_\I've been there before. It's not that great./_ she tried to put on a nonchalant expression, but Yuu could easily see her hands shaking as she held the board.

"Why, Megu-chan," Yuu said mockingly. "You went to such a romantic restaurant? Are you really telling this to the boy you went on a marriage interview with?"

_\He…we can never be together./_

"Why not?" Yuu asked, teasing smile dropping.

_\…he's in love with someone else./_

Megumi hid her face behind the slate, trying to will the tears in the corners of her eyes to go away.

"Megu-chan…"

She paused as she felt his large, warm hand gently landing on top of her head.

"Then he's a fool," he whispered softly. "For not noticing what a kind, intelligent, sweet, adorable, beautiful girl he has right next to him."

Megumi stared, her heart pounding faster. She had been complimented almost her whole life (by Akira, Ryuu, Akira, Jun, Akira, her mother and Akira), but the praises were usually something along the lines of 'Megumi-chan's so sweet' or 'Megumi-chan's so cute'.

Needless to say, Megumi didn't really have self-esteem issues, considering herself as "passable", but hearing someone (a boy, no less), calling her beautiful so sincerely…

Well, how was she supposed to keep her blush down now?

The waitress brought their meal, breaking the mood and the two of them began to eat.

"So… who is this guy, anyhow?" Yuu asked teasingly, biting into his sandwich. Megumi hesitated.

"Oh, come on, I won't tell," he grinned in such a warm way, she couldn't help but to relax.

"S- Saiga Yahiro," she said softly, face alighting with a pink blush. The sandwich Yuu was holding fell to the ground with a 'plop'.

"Saiga… Yahiro?" Yuu's eyes were no longer twinkling.

"Have you two… met?" Megumi asked tentatively. Yuu's eyes darkened with a raw emotion.

"Y- Yuu-kun…?"

He shook his head, smiling apologetically as he picked up another sandwich, his eyes back to their warm, clear blue.

"Just a few times at social gatherings," he said lightly. The rest of the meal was in silence, but one question continued to bounce around in Megumi's mind.

_What is Yuu-kun not telling me about Yahiro?_


	4. The Rejection

_\.../_

Megumi arrived to the Special A greenhouse bright and early Wednesday morning, staring in confusion. Kei and Hikari were glaring at each other (well, it was more like Hikari was glaring and Kei was silently laughing at her), neither of them moving a muscle.

_\What are Kei and Hikari doing?/_

"Apparently…" Ryuu responded wearily. "A staring contest."

Megumi shook her head, unable to help a smile.

_\What for?/_

"Apparently… if Hikari wins, Kei has to be her date this Friday."

_\Friday?/_

Ryuu gave her a funny look. "Friday… the Annual International Society Ball?"

Megumi choked.

_\I forgot about the ball!/_

The Annual International Society Ball… people around the world gathered in one spot of each continent every year, to meet people of the higher class. This year's was to be held in Tokyo, at the Celestial Gardens.

_\Remember last year's?/_ Megumi asked dreamily._ \Paris was so beautiful./_

"…they didn't let me take animals on the plane though," Ryuu said glumly. Megumi sweatdropped.

_Thank goodness for that…_

Eventually, Hikari let out a loud screech.

"My eyes!" she howled. "They burn!"

"Looks like I win," Kei grinned, completely unaffected. "_Ni-san_."

"D- D- Don't call me _ni-san!_" Hikari shrieked.

_\So… what does Kei get?/_

"Apparently… if Kei won, Hikari has to be _his_ date…"

Megumi shook her head.

_Lucky them…_ she thought wistfully. _Whether I was Yahiro's date or he was mine… If I could just be with him, I wouldn't argue…_

"Ne, Megumi," Akira smiled, breaking into her thoughts. "Do you have a dress for the ball?"

Megumi shrugged.

_\No, but I could probably find one in my closet…/_

"I'll help you!" Akira shrieked. "I can't wait to dress up my precious Megumi-chan!"

Akira's imagination immediately floated off to a distant land of dresses, shoes, make-up and jewelry, as Megumi nervously inched away, unable to stop a small smile.

She loved her family.

But sometimes, they were a little crazy.

* * *

_Ring._

"Hello," Yahiro said, bored as he picked up the phone.

_Scritch-scritch. (Hello!)_

"Hello, Megumi," he rolled his eyes.

_Scritch-scritch-scritch. (Are you busy on Friday?)_

"…I'm going to an event that night. Why?"

_Scritch-scritch-scritch_ (pause) _scritch-scritch. (It's the society ball, right?)_ (pause) _(Would you like to go together?)_

"…"

"…"

"No thanks."

Megumi almost dropped the phone. _This despicable…!_

_Scritch-scritch! (Fine! I'll go by myself!)_

"Yeah, you do that," Yahiro teased. "If I'm in a good mood, I might save a dance for you…"

Megumi blinked in surprise, a faint shade of pink coloring her cheeks.

"…Tubby."

He promptly hung up.

"YOU DESPICABLE-!"

* * *

Megumi sighed as Sakura and Akira practically threw themselves in Megumi's closet that Friday afternoon.

"This would look _perfect_ on you."

"Oh my gosh, I was looking for a purse _just_ like this!"

"Megumi, this is what I always imagined you in!"

"You _have_ to try on this dress in front of us!"

Megumi gulped as the two eager women emerged, piles of gowns in their arms.

_This is going to be a long afternoon…_

* * *

"Ne, Megumi…"

"Ouch!" Megumi winced as Akira untangled a knot in her hair. "Hmm?"

"Do you…" Akira hesitated. "…really love Yahiro?"

Megumi lowered her head, suddenly remembering the embarrassing events that had taken place at the restaurant that night.

"…he means… a lot to me," she finally said carefully. Akira didn't say anything for a while, until she dusted off her hands.

"Finished," she announced, and wheeled Megumi's chair around so that they could speak face-to-face. Just then, Megumi saw a very sad, sweet smile on Akira's face.

"If you do… just be careful, okay?" Akira begged. "He… He's not a bad guy, but… he's still Yahiro in the end."

"I know," Megumi smiled. "I know it's not a good idea, but… I actually trust Yahiro."

Akira inwardly sighed. Tadashi was right. Megumi was head-over-heels for Yahiro. And if she knew anything about Yahiro, it was that he probably would never believe that in a million years.

The older girl could do nothing but gather Megumi in for a hug before smiling brightly.

"Now… on to your makeup!"

* * *

After hours of poking and prodding, pulling and pinching, Megumi stared at the mirror as Akira and Sakura gazed proudly at their work.

_Who…is that?_

* * *

Yahiro gazed out the window, bored. He hated these stupid social functions. Unless he was the one in control, it was no fun; no games to play, no people to pick on…

He smirked as he imagined Yamamoto Megumi, screeching and calling him the worst names she could think of (which, because of her naïveté, wasn't very insulting).

Then he frowned. Even imagining Yamamoto Megumi using her voice was annoying. She should be saving that precious voice for singing, not yelling at him.

He inwardly laughed. She was like a little cartoon, in her little white dress, with her sketchpad tucked protectively under her arm like a stuffed animal, screeching in her own cute little way.

He lowered the window, sighing as he felt the cool night air whip past him.

_Little girl… what are you doing to me?_

* * *

"Wow!" Tadashi grinned as Akira approached him. "Someone got fancy tonight!"

She sniffed, smoothing down her dress. She did look good, in a one piece of lavender satin, reaching mid-thigh. She was positively glowing, as she radiated confidence.

"You didn't have to do that just for me!" Tadashi said cheerfully. He wasn't so cheerful in the next few seconds, as Akira punched him so hard, it looked like he thought gravity was out of style.

"Baka," she sniffed, dusting off her fist. Her expression brightened as she caught sight of someone.

"Hikariiiii!" she swooned when she saw Hikari in a simple but elegant baby blue evening gown. "You look so adorable!"

"Yes, she does, if I do say so myself," Kei interjected smoothly, wrapping an arm around his heavily blushing girlfriend.

"No one was asking you, Kei!" Akira roared.

Hikari gazed around at the mingling guests.

"Wow… this is my first year going to one of these," she said eagerly. "Let's dance, Takishima!"

"As you wish," he smiled, but before they could go onto the dance floor, Hikari caught sight of someone else.

"Ah, Yahiro!" she called, waving. The pink-haired man smiled rather wryly as he walked towards them. He was clad in a simple black-and-white tuxedo, bowtie and all. The hopeful female glances shot in his direction were clear, but he ignored them as he walked over to the SA group.

"Hello, Hikari-chan."

"Yahiro," Kei acknowledged. Akira barely gave him a nod, but Yahiro accepted that anyways. An awkward silence fell, as Yahiro struggled to find something to say.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" he asked, just to fill up the quiet space.

"Eh? Isn't she with Jun?" Hikari looked around, then brightened. "Oh, they're coming in now!"

"Oh, rea-?" Yahiro actually stopped short when he saw who was with them.

_Wh- Wh- Wh- Wh- Wh- Wh-?_

Even his brain was having problems processing that simple word as he gaped at the doorway.

_I never did kill Sakura for making Yamamoto Megumi beautiful last time... I really need to do that now..._

Without realizing it, he began to loosen his collar, feeling the room growing unnaturally hot.

_Where did the white dress and stuffed animal go?_ was all he managed to think, unable to tear his eyes away from the sexy vision next to the Ushikubo girl.

* * *

"Yahiro's staring," Megumi murmured quietly. "What if he thinks I look weird?"

Sakura turned to her, eyes wide.

"Megumi-chan, are you insane?" she tossed her short pink hair back. "You look amazing! Oh, come on… Akira and I didn't do that bad of a job on you, did we?"

Megumi shook her head. "No… you two did great. But still, what if-?"

"In you go!" Sakura said cheerfully as she prodded Megumi into the large ballroom. Megumi stumbled a little, but regained her footing and walked in. Jun watched her worriedly as she left.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" he murmured into his girlfriend's ear. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"_I_ do," she responded. "The problem is… I don't know if Yahiro does."

* * *

There were a few murmurs here and there (particularly by men) as Megumi walked towards the SA members. Heads turned to see the beautiful woman in the red Chinese-style dress. It went up to cover her neck, while her slender arms were smoothly exposed. Her hair had been styled up in a loose bun, chopsticks sticking out as a few strands of hair naturally graced her pale face. The most shocking part, however, was the slit running up the side of the dress. As she walked, her slender leg, with a delicate, silk red shoe on her foot peeked out, something that a lot of the men in the room couldn't seem to stop staring at.

"Isn't that… Yamamoto Megumi?"

"Yamamoto Rin's daughter?"

"Last year, I swear she looked a little younger than 12!"

"Well… times sure do change…"

"Think she's single?"

"God, I hope so…"

Megumi, unused to the attention and stares of so many boys in an open space, walked faster. Someone, however, got to her before she could get to her friends.

"Me. Gu. Chaaaan~," came a singsongy voice that could only belong to one person. She turned to see a pair of very blue eyes.

"Yuu-kun…"

"May I have this dance, fair maiden?"

He offered her his hand, throwing in a rakishly handsome grin. She blushed slightly, then accepted it and the two began to dance. He looked good tonight, especially in a clean-cut white tuxedo.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her and Megumi's face was almost as red as her dress.

"Y- Yuu-kun…"

"Oh, you're this embarrassed already?" Yuu teased. "What will happen when I propose?"

"P- Propose?" Megumi looked like she was on the verge of fainting. Yuu looked like he was regretting what he said already.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said hastily. "It was just a joke, since our parents want us to get married so badly… calm down, Megu-chan."

She glared at him. "Mou… that scared me."

"May I cut in?"

Megumi froze at the sound of that voice. _His_ voice.

"Well, hello there, Saiga-kun," Yuu said lightly, but Megumi noticed that his grip on her had gotten a little tighter.

"Kaneshiro-san," Yahiro nodded in greeting. "May I steal Megumi for a dance?"

"Hmm… I don't know… ne, Megu-chan, are you okay with it?"

Yahiro unconsciously clenched his fist.

_Megu-chan? __**MEGU-CHAN!?**_

"O- Okay," she nodded and slowly, slowly, Yuu released her hand. He walked off (a little stiffly) as Yahiro took her slender hand in his own warm one and the two began to twirl to the music. There was a long silence between them… until…

"This grown-up color totally doesn't suit you."

She stared in shock, before grinding her teeth together.

"_Yaaaahiiiiiiiiirooooooooo_," she managed to say, forcing a lid on her exploding temper.

"Meeeeeeeeeguuuuuuuuuumiiiiii iii," he imitated her, making a rather silly face that she couldn't help but to giggle at.

"Seems like you were getting along pretty well with Kaneshiro," Yahiro said lightly, and Megumi felt her heart flip a little.

_Is he… jealous?_ She thought hopefully, then scolded herself for jumping to such conclusions so quickly.

"Ne… Yahiro…" Megumi hesitated. "Do you and Yuu-kun know each other well?"

"…Yuu-kun?" he said in disbelief.

"W- Well we're friends, so we agreed we should call each other by friendly terms!" Megumi squeaked out as the look on Yahiro's face turned from teasing and light to murderous. "Um… Yahiro?"

"We're fine," he said shortly. "A few misunderstandings here and there, that's all."

"Wh- What happened?" Megumi asked, afraid to know the answer. Yahiro took a deep breath, before releasing her hands.

"I have to go," he muttered. Megumi's eyes widened as Yahiro walked out, towards the gardens.

"W- Wait!"

* * *

Yahiro ignored the girl running after him as he entered the gazebo. He gazed at the moon, trying to relax with the scent of roses in the air.

Eventually, Megumi ran up to him, struggling with the delicate dress, but he kept his back to her, carefully making sure she couldn't see his troubled face.

"W- Wait," she panted. "Yahiro, why did-?"

"You stupid girl."

He said it so quietly, she almost missed it, but she heard it well enough. She froze.

"Yahiro…?" she murmured softly. "Yahiro, why-?"

"You're one of the stupidest girls I've ever met. I've already warned you over and over that you shouldn't even like me."

"But-"

He whirled around, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why do you keep bothering me about this?" he snarled, warning himself not to react when he saw the hurt fly by on her pretty face. "How many times do I have to say it, I can't fall for you."

"…but I love you," she said it so softly, so sadly…

Yahiro pushed down some strange, foreign emotion in him, and the cruelest line he could ever say escaped his mouth before he could fully think about it.

"Unless you're Akira, that line has no meaning to me."

Megumi's breath hitched. "Unless… I'm Akira…?"

He snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing of the gazebo. "Did you really think I enjoyed spending time with you, Yamamoto Megumi? You probably should have figured it out by then… I only met with you so that I could be forgiven by Akira."

"B- But… But we…" Megumi's hands shook as Yahiro's words began to settle in her mind.

"Enjoy your time with your precious Yuu-kun," he sauntered back into the ballroom, leaving Megumi to stand alone in the gazebo.

* * *

The SA members exchanged worried glances as they stole glances at Megumi. She wasn't responding to any of them, seemed out of it half the time, and continuously stared off into space. She didn't look sad in particular, simply in another world.

"Ne, Megumi-chan," Jun said worriedly. "Should we go home?"

She didn't respond.

"Megumi?" Ryuu asked gently. She turned to the two boys.

"Eh?"

"Do you want one of us to take you home?"

She shook her head, managing a smile.

"N- No, thank you!" she said cheerfully, her voice too bright to be real. "I'll take a taxi."

"But-!"

"I'm just feeling a little ill… I just need to lie down and I'll be fine," she shook her head. "You guys enjoy the night."

Despite the protests (particularly from Akira, Jun and Ryuu), Megumi reassured them she would be just fine, then walked outside to call a cab. She dialed the number, and after getting the assurance that the cab would be there to pick her up "right away", she put her phone back in her purse, and stood there, waiting. She sighed, eyes misting over.

"Hey…"

Megumi turned to see Yuu, leaning against the wall of the building. She was relieved to see the twinkle was back in his eyes.

"Going home already?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well, then…"

She blinked at the sudden sweet scent, and looked down at the red rose he presented her.

"Yuu-kun…?"

"Cheer up, my red rose," he smiled softly. "You looked wonderful tonight. Don't forget that."

_It wasn't wonderful enough for Yahiro,_ was the only thought she managed as the tears collected in her eyes. She gratefully accepted the rose as the taxi pulled up.

"Th- Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for… everything."

He nodded and waved as she entered the cab and it sped off.

* * *

Megumi numbly entered her room. Now that she had shed the dress, showered, and was in her comforting bed with her favorite teddy bear, she allowed the memory of the night to resurface.

"_I love you."_

"_Unless you're Akira, that line has no meaning to me."_

A tear, followed by another, trickled out.

_Unless you're Akira…_

_Unless you're Akira…_

_Unless…_

* * *

"What did you do to her?"

Yahiro ignored the furious Yuu as he sullenly threw a pebble in the fountain.

"I will ask you one more time," Yuu said, grinding his teeth. "And I'm asking while I'm being nice."

"Oh, why thank you," Yahiro smirked sarcastically. "Please, sir, do go easy on me."

"Don't mock me, you arrogant little bastard," Yuu spat, and even Yahiro was taken slightly aback by the Kaneshiro heir's ferocity. "I don't give a damn about my status. I won't even use my company to get back at you. If you did hurt her, I'll just kill you myself."

Yahiro snorted. "I have no interest in her. Is that a crime?"

Yuu observed him silently before brashly responding, "I don't believe you."

Yahiro threw his hands up. "Seriously… I just told her the truth. It hurts, but at least I didn't lie to her."

Something flashed in Yuu's eyes before he settled for an eerily calm grin.

"All right… you're right. It's fine."

Yahiro raised in eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Oh, sure," Yuu responded lightly. "Like you said… it's not a crime to not reciprocate someone's feelings. In fact, I'm glad."

"Oh you are, are you?" Yahiro smirked.

"Now we can get married."

And Yahiro's smirk slid right off.

"…"

"Oh you didn't know?" Yuu smiled innocently. "Megu-chan… oh, excuse me, Megumi, and I are betrothed."

"…I know," was all he managed to say.

_Yamamoto Megumi… how strange…_

Imagining her married was so… unexpectable. He tried to shrug off the nervous jolt he felt in his stomach at the idea. Yuu grinned at Yahiro in an almost friendly manner.

"Well, since I know you and her aren't together… I don't have to view you as a rival, right… buddy?" he grinned in a very Kei-like way. Yahiro forced himself to stay calm.

_He's a Kaneshiro… He's a Kaneshiro… down, Yahiro, down._

"Sure… _buddy_," he managed to spit out. Yuu moved closer to Yahiro.

"Damn, did you see what she was wearing tonight?"

"Didn't really pay attention," the pink-haired man lied.

"Hmm… too bad. You missed out then," Yuu smirked. "But, then again… I guess this is one of the perks of getting married."

Yahiro grabbed the fountain edge to make sure he didn't launch his fist into the handsome boy's face.

"Yamamoto Megumi… she's so innocent… but I bet when I'm in bed with her, and she's writhing under me, she won't-"

Yahiro let his fist fly. He didn't care that his opponent was a Kaneshiro, a black belt in kung fu, and had just blocked his attack. He didn't even care that Yuu's fist retaliated by punching him square in the eye. All he cared about was hurting him as badly as he could, hurting him so that Megumi couldn't end up with him. He could barely concentrate, his whole body shaking in anger, disgust and something else.

…_Fear? Why am I afraid?_

Suddenly, the image of Megumi being pleasured by Kaneshiro, of crying out his name, the image Kaneshiro painted into his mind popped in his head again, and he felt the same nervous, swooping sensation.

"Go to hell, you liar," was all Yuu said to him bitingly, before stomping back into the ballroom. Yahiro slumped against the fountain, eye throbbing.

…_why am I so angry? Why am I so nervous? Why am I afraid? I don't deserve Yamamoto Megumi._

Yahiro stumbled towards the parking lot, and ignoring his chaffeur's concerned questions, ordered him to drive him back to the mansion.

_Yamamoto Megumi will be happier not knowing me. I did her a favor._

He continued to convince himself of this all the way home.

* * *

"Ne, Megumi-chan…?" Jun knocked on his sister's door, the next morning. He was worried. He hadn't seen her since last night, and by the time he got back home, it was almost one in the morning, and he hadn't wanted to disturb her. Now that it was morning, he was hoping she was awake and willing to talk about what happened. Jun knocked again.

There was no response. Jun pressed his ear against the door, straining to hear for any sound… then his eyes widened.

"Megumi-chan?" he called out in a panic. He tested the doorknob, and seeing that it was unlocked, he opened the door. The soft sobs he heard through the door grew louder as he approached the girl crying on the floor.

"Megumi-chan, I was so worried, you-" Jun stopped short, his face deathly pale as he saw his sister.

"Megumi-chan…" was all he managed to say.

"Jun-kun…" she sobbed, throwing her arms around him.

"Megumi-chan… what have you done…?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER~! Haha, sorry for the strangely depressing chapter... it's past 4 AM here, and I just wanted to write another one ^_^

See you next time!


	5. The Haircut

Hey, all... I seriously do not know why I am so addicted to writing this story, haha...

Um, I'm not entirely sure, but... is anyone getting bored of the story? I really like writing it, but I kind of feel like it's a little weak... _shrug_, well, anyways, if anyone thinks I should edit it somehow, please let me know (because seriously, I love this story, but I feel like it's going nowhere...)

* * *

Yahiro sullenly sipped his tea, an ice pack held against his black eye. He had come to the café thirty minutes earlier than the usual meeting time, mainly because he was hoping to think of something to say to the girl whose heart he had stomped on the night before.

After he had gotten home, he was finally unable to hide the truth from surfacing to himself. He had taken it a step too far. After all, he knew he was supposed to keep her at a distance. He didn't have to do it so harshly though… but, Megumi understood, didn't she?

She had said so herself, she would prove her love for him… even though someone like him didn't deserve her. And so he waited for her to arrive, because to be honest, he wasn't sure how he was going to react to someone like Yamamoto Megumi after he had so cruelly bruised her fragile heart. But it turned out he didn't have to find out.

That day, for the first time ever since they had their first "date", Yamamoto Megumi didn't appear for their 2:00 Saturday meeting.

* * *

Hikari munched on a cookie Akira had baked, smiling happily.

"These are great!" she cried. Next to her sat Tadashi, scarfing three down at once.

"Yeah, I'll say," he said through a full mouth.

"_Stop stuffing yourself, you pig!_" Akira roared, fist flying into his face. "Leave some for Megumi and Jun!"

"Oh, look, there's Jun!" Hikari waved happily. "Hi, Jun!"

_\Hi./_

Tadashi promptly dropped the teacup he was holding, promptly shattering the delicate porcelain. Akira was in such shock, she didn't even get angry about it, too busy staring at Megumi.

"…Megumi?!" Hikari barely managed to breathe. "Wh- What did you…? You got a… haircut…?"

Megumi tried smiling as brightly as she could, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Jun came behind her, sighing. With the two standing next to each other, they really looked exactly like identical twins.

_\Do I… look strange?/_

"Not at all," Kei said, the only one who recovered fast enough to answer. "You look quite nice, Megumi."

Ryuu, however, looked ready to kill.

"This is his entire fault, isn't it?" he said, voice deathly quiet. Akira shared his anger, her fists clenched.

"I'll kill him," she hissed, eyes lit with tears of rage. "How dare he force Megumi to cut her hair?"

"Wait, Akira-" Tadashi reached for her arm, but Megumi beat him to the punch.

"This wasn't Yahiro's fault!"

Everyone stared at the young girl, her face alit with a stubborn expression. "I cut my hair on my own! I just… wanted a change!"

Ryuu and Jun, who had known her since childhood, were the only ones who could see the slight quiver of her lip as she said this, but luckily, everyone else was fooled, although still somewhat confused.

"But… Megumi-"

Hikari was interrupted by a loud screech of "_Juuuuuuuuun-kuuuuuuuuun!_", which, of course, could only belong to one Ushikubo Sakura.

Jun stumbled slightly as the pink-haired girl eagerly latched herself onto Jun's back, giggling happily.

"Sakura-chan?" Jun said in surprise. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"School was cancelled," Sakura smiled happily. "Kaneshiro-kun ordered the school to shut down for a few days."

Megumi jerked her head in surprise.

_Yuu-kun did…?_

"That ball was great," Sakura said cheerfully. "Promise you'll go to the next society ball with me?"

"I promise," Jun smiled, patting her arm. Sakura's eyes suddenly fell upon Megumi.

"_Megumi-chan_?!" she gasped, and then a wide grin broke out on her face. "You look adorable!"

As she said this, the tension over the Special A was somehow lifted and everyone relaxed.

"How were you able to tell the difference between Jun and Megumi?" Hikari wondered. Sakura scoffed.

"Please… I've been dating Jun for who knows how long. I will always know who he is," she said breezily. Jun's eyes lit up with something akin to happiness.

"Sakura-chan…" he murmured. "Thank you."

Megumi smiled as she saw the loving gaze the couple exchanged. Ryuu and Akira, however, still looked troubled.

"Megumi…" Ryuu said hesitantly. "Are you sure… you know what you're doing?"

Megumi turned to look at the boy who she had considered her big brother since childhood.

_\I'm sure. Thank you, Ryuu./_

She smiled at him, and Ryuu felt a pang of sadness in his heart. His younger sister was growing up.

What no one noticed was Kei, gazing at Megumi, the wheels and cogs whirling in his head as he deduced what had happened the night of the ball.

* * *

"Yahiro-sama, you have a guest."

"Send him or her away," Yahiro ordered. The maid hesitated.

"What?" Yahiro snapped.

"It… It's Takishima Kei-sama."

"…I'm not going to change my mind," Yahiro said coldly. "Send him away."

"It's all right, Yuko-san," Kei entered the room. "You can leave."

"Yes, Takishima-sama," the maid bowed her head and left. Yahiro scowled but pulled his face into a halfway polite smile as Kei turned to look at him.

"Why, Kei-kun…" Yahiro smiled sarcastically. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Kei just smiled pleasantly.

"Why, Yahiro-kun. Whatever happened to your eye?"

Yahiro turned away. "I slipped."

"…I see."

"What can I help you with?"

Kei didn't answer for a second, until he lifted his head. "May I have a seat?"

Yahiro didn't change his light, friendly tone. "I'd rather you didn't."

Kei sat anyhow, the smile still on his face.

"I take it you haven't seen Megumi since Friday night?" he inquired, and although Yahiro was good at masking his emotions, Kei was even better at reading them. The Takishima heir was easily able to see the flinch Yahiro tried so hard to hide. Yahiro forced himself to continue smiling.

"Yes, that is true," he responded. "I saw her at the society ball."

"Yes… she looked ravishing, didn't she?"

Yahiro's grin finally slid off. "Okay, what the hell do you want, Kei?"

Kei's light expression didn't budge. "I was just checking you didn't force her to do anything she didn't want done."

"How dare you," Yahiro seethed. "I may have rejected her, but I didn't-"

"You rejected her?" Kei interrupted. Yahiro realized his mistake too late.

"Ugh, forget about it," he snarled. Kei smiled blandly.

"Well that explains a lot."

Yahiro warned himself to calm down, but he couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Explains what?"

"Why Megumi came to school today with a haircut like Akira's."

Yahiro froze. "What did you just say?"

Kei stood. "Megumi came to school today, claiming she felt like a change, so she apparently cut off half a year's worth of hair."

Yahiro felt himself shaking and had to force himself to sit down to continue his nonchalant charade. "I don't believe you."

"Well, the fact that you rejected her only strengthens my story," Kei smiled. "Just checking…"

"…what a weak girl," Yahiro sneered. "Changing herself for a boy. She really has no limits, does she?"

Kei shook his head. "I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Oh, yeah?" Yahiro challenged him. "About what?"

"Megumi did not cut her hair for you. She cut her hair for herself."

"Oh, sure," Yahiro said sarcastically. "I'm sure the urge to be like Akira suddenly popped up between the time of the rejection and today."

"Megumi did not cut her hair simply because it was you who rejected her. Megumi cut her hair because… you did not take her confession seriously."

Yahiro stared in confusion. "Isn't that-?"

"Those are not the same, Yahiro," Kei informed him gently. "Despite the intentions shown, Megumi is a very modest girl. Shy, even. When she realized you didn't take her confession seriously, she cut her hair… in order to prove that she did not regret her confession to you."

"That's ridic-"

"You know, what I don't get is," Kei interrupted him quietly, but so smoothly that it felt like he was yelling. "Why you rejected Megumi. Seeing as she was on the verge of tears, I would say that you rejected her quite… meanly. What happened to the old Yahiro who would have simply fooled her and dangled her confession over her head?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about," said Yahiro stubbornly, looking away.

"You were so determined, so desperate to prove your love only for Akira, weren't you?" Kei smiled lightly, his expression unchanging. "I say… you rejected her because you're afraid. You're afraid because you know that those feelings are going away."

Yahiro opened his mouth, and then closed it. He was starting to remember why he hated Kei so much. He hated him because Akira liked him better now. He hated him because Kei was grinning in that smarmy, bastard way he did.

But most of all…

He hated him because he realized Kei was right.

"Get out," Yahiro barely managed. "Get out now."

Kei shrugged and gracefully rose from the couch. "If I were you, I'd take a walk."

Yahiro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Clear your head… take a walk…think back to when you and Megumi were happy."

Yahiro turned his back to him, but couldn't drown out Kei's next statement.

"You know… the villain role does suit you… but even villains deserve to be happy."

With that, Kei smartly shut the door and left, leaving Yahiro to brood and think about a pair of honey-colored eyes, full of heavy, unshed tears…

* * *

Yahiro walked through the city, struggling to calm himself. He had been planning to ignore Kei's recommendation, but he grumpily admitted that it would be nice to have a stroll through town. Unfortunately, that proved to be a daunting task, since everything he saw reminded him of Megumi. He couldn't help a grin.

_The jeans shop… the candy store… the movie theater… the aquarium…the café…_

_Man, making fun of Yamamoto Megumi was always too easy…_

He paused, right in the middle of the road, the realization of what he had done sinking in.

_And now… I can't do it anymore._

After all, he was the one who had pushed her away. Megumi would eventually get over him, would fall in love with Kaneshiro Yuuichi, would sing for him, would marry him…

When Kaneshiro finished the day at work, he would come home and Megumi would welcome him happily, wearing a cute little apron and cooking his dinner. He'd probably tease her and she'd blush and smack him with a wooden spoon and he'd kiss her sweetly as apology and…

Yahiro had to clench his fists by his side. He really hated his vivid imagination sometime, because that imagination refused to allow him to put himself into the picture.

After all, Kaneshiro Corp. was a big-shot company. It wouldn't do to have the potential bride of the Kaneshiro heir to be around a young, handsome, of-age Saiga.

He would never get to see Megumi again. The mere thought froze him inside, more fear-inducingly than the time he realized he would probably not see Akira for a very, very long time.

_I… I don't know my feelings for Yamamoto Megumi. But… But… never seeing her again…_

Yahiro broke out into a run. He knew where to go.

… _I think I'd die._

* * *

Yahiro panted as he reached the spot he knew he had to end his walk with. He stood in front of the lake in the park, grinning as he remembered Megumi's interesting idea of a date… couple hats, disguises, Yappy dolls, and a stolen bike ride… Although it had been interesting, boy, she sure was weird.

He raised his eyes to gaze at the area of the park he loved the most (although he would never tell anyone). After all, that was the place where Yamamoto Megumi, determined to heal him, released her fear and sang, her voice loud and clear and so very wonderful.

As Yahiro looked, that day's events came back to him…

"_Along with this song is the seed of smile, I pray that someday you'll make the flowers bloom…"_

"Stupid girl…" he muttered quietly. "Why do you have to affect me so much?"

He sighed and began to walk up the stairs… and immediately crouched. Although he hadn't seen them when he came here, there was no doubt who that couple was.

* * *

"Well…" Yuu raised an eyebrow. "Felt like a change, did we?"

Megumi lowered her head.

"Oh, come now, Megu-chan," Yuu smiled. "You still look as pretty as ever, no need to frown."

Megumi blushed slightly, smiling.

_\Thank you, Yuu-kun!/_

Her smile immediately turned to a scolding frown.

_\I heard you cancelled school for a few days./_

"Guilty," Yuu grinned sheepishly, looking not the least bit guilty at all.

_\Why did you do that?/_

"…because I wanted to see you," Yuu was unable to hide the blush lightly coloring his cheeks. Megumi's eyes widened.

_\Oh…/_

"Why else do you think I asked you to meet me here?" Yuu asked cheekily, leaning back. Megumi looked around.

_\I don't get it… why are we at the park?/_

"Well… we're at the park… having a nice picnic on the ground… don't you get it?"

Megumi shook her head. Yuu leaned forward, a charming grin on his face.

"This is what I consider a date… Me-gu-chaaaaaan."

Megumi's face turned cherry-red as she hid her face behind her sketchbook. Yuu chuckled.

"Oh, don't be so shy, Megu-chan. We're friends, now, aren't we?"

Fidgeting nervously, she lowered the sketchbook, biting her lower lip.

"Ne… Megu-chan."

_\?/_

"…why are you in love with Saiga?"

Megumi's breath caught.

"I probably shouldn't be asking this, since…" Yuu let out a bitter laugh. "It's none of my business, but I just want to know."

"Yahiro…"

Yuu leaned forward as she cleared her throat.

"Yahiro is not a bad person. He always puts other before himself… so I can't bring myself to not love him."

"But-!"

"I know… he can never love me. But… I don't regret falling in love with him. I'm glad I did. Because… even Yahiro deserves happiness. Even Yahiro… needs to know that he was capable of being loved."

"…"

Yuu remained silent, but comfortingly wrapped his arms around her small frame. Megumi silently held back her tears, trying to ignore the urge, but his arms tightened around her slender waist.

"You can cry," he said quietly. "I won't judge."

Placing both hands on his right shoulder, Megumi cried into it, cried for the loss of her long locks, cried for the feeling of rejection, and most of all, crying because she could never heal Yahiro of his pain from losing Akira.

_Yahiro…_

_You and I can just never find happiness, can we?_


	6. The Kiss

"Well…"

Megumi fidgeted nervously.

"It's about _time_ you showed up," Yahiro said arrogantly, leaning back. Megumi had to warn herself (_Persevere… persevere!_) to remind herself not to clonk him good with the magic slate.

_\Sorry I didn't come last week./_

"It's not like I was expecting you," Yahiro waved a hand. "I just… come for this café's milk tea, that's all. I knew you would come though… seeing as you want to meet me so badly."

He nearly kicked himself. He had caused her so many hurt tears and he was rubbing it in her face? To his surprise, however, all Megumi did was glare at him, cheeks puffing out indignantly. Sometimes, Yahiro had to be grateful for that: Megumi's tendency to get angry rather than sad.

It made life easier that way.

"Do you want to go to the park?" he offered, and Megumi looked at him in surprise.

_\Okay./_

He didn't blame her for being surprised; after all, he had never given suggestions as to what they should do at their 2:00 meetings.

"By the way…"

Megumi paused in putting on her jacket.

"…your hair looks nice," he muttered, before brushing past her to pay for their drinks. Megumi stood, frozen, until a small blush tinted her cheeks.

_\Thank you, Yahiro!/_

Even though he wasn't looking, she had a feeling he knew she had written it down.

* * *

_\Ne, Yahiro…/_

"Huh?" Yahiro leaned back in the grass, hands wrapped snugly behind his head.

_\What's your favorite color?/_

Yahiro paused and turned to stare at her. Feeling nervous at his intense gaze, Megumi quickly scribbled again.

_\After all, we've known each other for this long! So I just wanted to know./_

She gave him a cheerful smile and he snorted.

"Well… you sure find interesting things important."

_\Well?/_ she prompted.

He paused.

"Blue."

_\Blue?/_

He shrugged. "I like that it can be dark… or light…"

Megumi pondered, before nodding.

_\What's your life goal?/_

He shook his head. "What is this, 20 questions?"

She just gave him her usual cheerful, innocent smile, to which he groaned in frustration.

"I guess… to have a typical life. Graduate, get married, have kids, the usual."

Megumi raised an eyebrow as if to say _Really?_

"What?"

_\...you seem to like games too much to not have them later in your life./_

He stared… before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Good point."

Megumi felt her face heat up as she saw the carefree grin on Yahiro's face.

_I really like you like this Yahiro… happy… carefree… you're free._

_\What's your favorite ice cream flavor?/_

He shook his head. "Figures you'd ask that, Ant-Breeder."

He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out at her next expression, then turned serious, getting fidgety.

"…strawberry," he said in a barely audible tone. Megumi stared in surprise.

"What?" he said defensively. "I know it's not a very serious taste, but… I like it!"

Megumi simply shook her head, smiling brightly. _\Strawberry's my favorite too!/_

"Hooray," he said sarcastically. "We're soulmates."

Megumi turned pink at this.

_\Would you like me to sing to you?/_

He looked around, then muttered, "Sure, why not?"

Megumi smiled happily as she grabbed his head to rest upon her lap. He jerked in surprise, looking up at her, but she signaled with her hands as if to say _Calm down._

_\I'll sing you something nice and relaxing./_

Her voice flowed to him, smooth and sweet and soft, and with her hand gently playing with his hair, Yahiro had to struggle to stay awake… it was tempting to simply slip away into a nap.

"Ne, Yahiro…?"

"Huh?" he blearily struggled to hear her.

"…if I got married… would you come to the wedding?"

"Well…" he paused as the realization of what she had just said sunk in. He bolted up, scaring the surprised girl, snapping his head around to gaze at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a deadly voice. Megumi gulped.

"It's just that… Mama has been asking me if I've considered marrying Yuu- er, Kaneshiro-kun," she said hurriedly. "And… And he's been mentioning it too, so I figured-"

"You figured you'd check to make sure I wasn't interested?" his cold voice cut in mockingly. "Thought I would propose first?"

Megumi paused in hurt surprise. "I didn't think that. I was just-"

"Checking to see if I'd be jealous?" his voice was cold and harsh, nothing like the warmth it held earlier. "Don't be ridiculous."

"But I don't think you're-"

"Enough!" he shouted. "That's enough! I don't care! Marry Kaneshiro or Tsuji or whoever you want!"

"You're being a brat!" was her retort. The sad thing was, Yahiro knew she was right. Sadder was that he didn't care. Megumi's words were reminding him of the image Kaneshiro Yuu had painted in his mind that night of the society ball.

_Megumi…bed… writhe…_

He jerked up and away from her.

"I'm sure _Yuu-kun_ would love to marry you," he sneered. "My congratulations to the happy couple."

"You sound jealous to me," Megumi pointed out quietly. "But you know that I… I would always choose you, Yahiro."

"Yeah, well you sure don't sound like it, seeing as you're dangling Kaneshiro in my face," he grumbled. Megumi shook her head.

"I'm not," she protested. "I just… if I do get married, wouldn't you consider coming?"

"No," he muttered. "Way you go on about him, I bet you two have done tons of romantic things together."

"I haven't!" Megumi cried. "I love you!"

"I don't need to waste my time with you," he glared at her, and standing up, he brushed himself off, then stormed away. Megumi stared after him.

_Yahiro… why are you so determined to always push me away?_

* * *

Yahiro broodingly flopped into a large armchair in his living room. As he gazed at the window, he could see the gray stormclouds gathering and he scowled.

_Matches the mood perfectly…_

He was tempted to turn on some loud, depressing music, but figured that might have been a little too dramatic.

_Megumi…_

He clenched his fist.

"_I love you!"_

He lowered his eyes. What did it matter? Even if Yamamoto Megumi liked him, he would always do something to break her heart. Kaneshiro would be there to save her, would cheer her up and flirt with her, and she'd realize which was the better man to choose.

_But in the end, she'd still choose you,_ came a sly little voice in the back of his mind. Yahiro tried stomping it out, but this voice was stubborn.

_She'd choose you. She chose you over Tsuji and her twin, when they tried taking her away from you. She chose you over Akira and Karino, when she could have spent the night with them and not you. She chose you over her own hair, didn't she?_

_You knew. You knew all along, deep down, that Yamamoto Megumi was legitimately in love with you. You were just afraid to admit it, because that meant you'd have to let Akira go._

_But more than that…_

_You were afraid to admit it because you were scared that you might be in falling in love with her too._

Yahiro sighed. He hated it when his inner voice sounded like Kei. He gazed outside.

If he knew anything about Yamamoto Megumi… she was probably still at the park, depressed. He slowly got up, and before he could change his mind, he put on his coat.

* * *

Megumi trudged back to her house. She wasn't entirely sure where she was headed because she was too busy watching her own feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Why was life so unfair? Why couldn't she be such a gorgeous woman that Yahiro would do anything for her? Megumi wanted to kick herself. There she went again, comparing herself to Akira, as if that would do anything for her self-esteem.

"Hey, 'jou-chan…"

She looked up in surprise.

_Where am I…?_

Her steps had taken her near the alley next to the park.

_\Yes?/_

"You're kind of cute… interested in a job?" two men leered at the frightened Megumi. She shook her head, backing away.

When she felt her back bump against another person, and that man was leering as well, Megumi realized she was in serious trouble (she could just imagine Ryuu wagging a finger at her). She felt her spirits lift. Her phone was right in her purse, available to whip out any second…

_Ryuu…_

…and the spirit was crushed when the man behind her grabbed her purse straight out of her hands.

"H-!" she started shrieking, but the other two men grabbed her, one of them clamping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in fright as she thrashed while they dragged her deep into the alley.

_S- Someone help me!_

She coughed and swallowed air as the hand was removed, although there was still a body firmly pressed against her, uncomfortably squishing her against the wall. She took in a deep breath in order to release her dangerous voice, prepared to blast all three men sky-high… until the man holding her against the wall did something she would never have expected.

He shoved his mouth against hers, his tongue sliding wetly against her lips. Megumi's eyes widened in shock as she tried clamping her lips shut, but he shook her so violently, she opened her mouth. Tears began to clot and run down the sides of her eyes as what the men were after began to sink in like a horrible anchor.

_No… No! I can't let this happen!_

She twisted and flailed, trying to kick the man in front of her, but he had pressed her so tightly against the wall, it was impossible for her to move at all.

"Satou, hurry up," came a gruff voice from one of the men. "I want a piece of that."

"I think she's a virgin," the one named Satou smirked. "We should be _very_ careful with this angel then, shouldn't we?"

"Pl-" Megumi opened her mouth to beg, but it was covered with another hand, as Satou used his other hand to easily yank her shirt open. The shirt she had spent so much time selecting on her date with Yahiro…

Megumi twisted and cried, silently begging them not to do this to her. Satou grinned as he violently kissed her again, his tongue choking her, as his hands roughly groped her supple flesh.

_Let go! Please! Let go!_

And to her surprise, he actually did.

Megumi collapsed in the alley, her entire body quivering.

_Why did he let go…? Are they going to do something worse?!_

She was in such panic, she didn't notice the screams of Satou's friends until she slowly looked up. She saw her pink-haired savior mercilessly pummeling the two men over and over, until they ran off. Yahiro came into view, his eyes alight with a maniacal gleam as he approached Satou, who shrank into a corner of the alley.

"What did he do?" came out in a hiss.

It took Megumi a while to realize he was talking to her, and when she opened her mouth to speak, only a strangled whimper could come out. It was enough for Yahiro.

"You _bastard_," he spit, before shoving Satou against the wall. "How _dare_ you touch her with your dirty hands, you scum? _I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you piece of filth!"_

Before Megumi could stop him, Yahiro punched Satou across the face so violently, his head cracked against the brick wall, making a sickening sound that didn't sound unlike breaking bone. Megumi backed away, whimpering, as Yahiro made fast steps to her.

It was only after he grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms that she began to sob loudly.

* * *

"Megumi…"

Megumi gazed up at the pink-haired boy, who was guiltily looking into the fire, refusing to make eye-contact with her.

"Sorry I just left you by yourself," he muttered. Megumi stared, before taking out her magic slate.

_\Thanks for coming back for me./_

"Stupid," he sighed. "Who walks home alone? Especially in this weather and as a girl your size?"

She glared at him, but soon, the glare softened and gave way to tears.

Yahiro fidgeted awkwardly.

"Megumi…" he asked surprisingly gently. "I need to know… what did they do?"

Megumi shook her head, refusing to respond, as a horrible realization sunk in.

"Megumi?"

"My first kiss…"

Yahiro froze as Megumi buried her face in her hands again.

"My first kiss…" she sobbed. "I know I should be grateful I didn't lose any more, but…"

She sniffled, rubbing her arm across her eyes.

"I wanted… I really wanted to save that for someone special," she cried softly, tears continuing to streak down her cheeks. "I didn't…?"

Her voice trailed off as she stared in surprise, suddenly noticing that Yahiro's face was very, _very_ close up.

_K- Kiss…?_

It wasn't long and passionate as Megumi read in romance novels. And to be honest, he didn't really catch her lips, it was more like a quick kiss on the side of her lips. But still…

"There," Yahiro muttered. "That was your first kiss. So… So don't forget that one."

"Yahiro…"

Megumi couldn't hold back her tears, but they were for a different reason now.

_\Thank you…/_

_If you were my first kiss, I don't mind. So I'll pretend. I'll pretend it was you who I gave my first kiss to._


	7. The Misunderstanding

"You know… this means we're together now."

Yahiro said this with such a straight face, Megumi could only stare, her tears gone… and then turned red in both embarrassment and indignation.

_\Couldn't you say it a little more romantically?!/_ she probably would have screeched had it not been for the fact that she had written the words. Yahiro snorted.

"Hey, you're with the man you've longed for," he said arrogantly. "How much more romantic could it get?"

"…" Megumi couldn't stop her cheeks from turning pink, a happy smile slowly spreading on her lips. Yahiro suddenly felt his own cheeks turning warm as well, as he saw the happy, loving glitter in her eyes. He immediately cleared his throat.

"J- Just to let you know!" he suddenly said, rather forcefully. "I- I don't believe in beeper buddies, couple T-shirts, or promise rings!"

Megumi stared, and then began to giggle. Yahiro's entire face and neck were crimson.

_\Got it./ _she assured him. _\I won't expect much./_

To her surprise, he grinned.

"Well… Yamamoto Megumi… it looks like you and I are in for an interesting relationship. You still haven't won the game, by the way."

_\Game?/_

"Make a fun date for me," he raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten?"

She blinked, and then smiled cheerfully. _\I will try my best!/_

* * *

Megumi felt like she was walking on a cloud. So this was the feeling of a love reciprocated. If that were true, she was envious of all the others in Special A who had found their special other much earlier than her.

She smiled as she surveyed Tadashi getting punched in the face by a furious Akira, inwardly giggling. No one could miss the tender gaze they held before Akira covered it with a loud yell and a strong punch.

"Ne, Megumi, why are you so delirious lately?"

Megumi looked up in surprise. _\What do you mean?/_

"…you know that you're not pouring into the cup, right?"

Megumi looked down and let out a silent gasp. She had completely missed the teacup, and now scalding tea was pouring over the edge of the table. She sent Akira an apologetic glance, who waved it off and brought out a dish towel.

"Are you okay, Megumi-chan?" Akira asked worriedly. Megumi smiled shyly and nodded.

_\Yahiro agreed to go out with me!/_

Special A grew silent. Akira and Ryuu exchanged worried looks, but Kei was the first to stand.

"Congratulations, Megumi," he said smoothly. "You deserve to be happy."

She smiled cheerfully. _\Thank you, Kei!/_

"Megumi…" Akira said hesitantly. "Are you sure…?"

_\Yes./_ she said firmly. _\I will give it another try./_

Akira hid the worry in her eyes and nervously managed, "Congratulations."

Hikari smiled excitedly. "Wow! You and Yahiro are the most surprising couple!"

Megumi smiled.

"But Megumi-chan…" Jun piped up worriedly. "What about Kaneshiro-kun?"

Megumi's smile dimmed and she sighed. She hadn't forgotten about Yuu-kun; he was her friend after all.

_\I will tell him later./_ she promised.

* * *

"Yahiro!"

The waiting man turned to her and scowled.

"I told you not to use your voice," he scolded. She smiled and shook her head.

"I saved my voice… so that I could sing for you," she smiled cheerfully. "Talking for you is fine!"

"…"

Yahiro couldn't explain why it suddenly felt so hot. He cleared his throat.

"Anyways… let's go!" he said gruffly. Megumi curiously followed suit.

"Go?"

"We're going to be late," he said rather arrogantly. "Let's go."

Megumi followed him, trying to fathom what went on in the lavender-haired man's mind.

* * *

"Yahiro…" Megumi's eyes widened. "This is…"

"Go in," he indicated towards the recording studio. Her eyes grew even wider.

"I- I can't!" she gasped. "Wh- What if-?"

"Hey," he stopped her sternly with one word. "Remember what you told me?"

She tilted her head and he had to bite his lip. She probably didn't realize how cute that simple gesture was.

"You said you would sing for me," he said softly. "So sing for me."

Megumi lowered her head and blushed before she finally gave him a consenting nod.

"All right, come on."

* * *

She cautiously entered the recording studio. She was no stranger to how these worked (having to visit her mother numerous times at her job), but she was slightly nervous when she saw the workers in the studio fiddling with the devices and knobs.

Yahiro indicated for her to put on the headphones, which she did, almost trance-like. He gave her the smallest of smiles and she couldn't help but to feel the tension ease in her shoulders. Her eyes focused on him, she took a deep breath and sang.

She sang of her fear, of her nervousness… but also of her feelings, her tender emotions.

"She's pretty good," the man next to Yahiro murmured, as the people in the recording studio nodded in assent.

"Is she a teen idol or something?"

"Yamamoto Rin's daughter," Yahiro said shortly, and the murmuring turned from accepting to impressed. But Yahiro heard none of this. He and the honey-eyed girl held their long, trusting gaze and he couldn't help but to let another smile tug on the edge of his lips.

Her song reminded him… it was _their_ song, the song that took him back to the park that one fateful day he suddenly realized that maybe… just maybe, Akira wasn't the girl for him.

That maybe… there was someone who could teach him how to be loved, rather than to give unconditionally.

* * *

"Ne, Yahiro…?"

"Hmm?"

He looked to his side to see the slightly blushing Megumi, her figure outlined by the streetlamps. Although Megumi had been somewhat reluctant to walk home at night, he had insisted. After all, wasn't he there to protect her? And when he reached for her hand, she couldn't resist.

So here they were, walking home, the moonlight and the stars beaming over them.

"Thank you… this was a good idea for a date," she smiled. He coughed.

"Yeah, uh, no problem," he muttered.

"How'd you get the people to agree?" she asked curiously. He smirked.

"I bought it, so they'd better agree."

"You _bought_ it?!" she gasped. "You _bought_ the recording studio?"

"Yes, now keep it down," he said in an annoyed voice.

"But-"

"I bought it, and no amount of arguing is going to change that, Yamamoto Megumi," he warned. She closed her mouth, but couldn't help her pleased blush. Suddenly, another question popped into her mind.

"What'd you do with the CD?" she asked curiously.

"I'm keeping it," he tried to say without turning red, but of course, Yahiro was Yahiro, and even he couldn't hide how shy he was. "I… I'll want to hear you other times too, you know."

She giggled and opened her mouth to say something, but was suddenly interrupted by a jingle of bells. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Hold on," he dug in his pocket and took out his cell phone.

[You have one new text message.]

He uninterestedly clicked 'Read'. What he saw made his eyes widen and release Megumi's hand, as he clutched the phone with both hands, rereading the message.

"Yahiro?" she asked curiously, trying not to notice the unnatural lack of warmth on her small hand. He didn't answer, biting his lip as he hid his phone from the curious girl.

'_I need to meet with you. Text me back to let me know when you're free. Do not tell Megumi. – Akira'_

He felt his mind race. What had he done that had made Akira contact him? She must have gotten his number from Kei or Hikari, and if she had gone that far, there was something she needed to meet up for. What was so important that-?

"Yahiro!"

His head snapped to her, suddenly remembering where he was.

"Oh, uh… just news from my company," he said lightly, but she knew him long enough to know he was lying. She hesitated, then sighed. If he didn't want to tell her, he wouldn't. Yahiro was, after all, known for being rather stubborn.

"Okay," she said, and moved to take his hand in hers again. She felt her spirits lift as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. When they finally approached Megumi's house, he paused.

"Well… here we are," he said lamely. Being so caught up with Akira most of his life, he wasn't sure how to end dates, as he had never found the need to entertain women.

_But this isn't just a woman. This is Yamamoto Megumi. Megumi…_

Even though he teased her for being short, cute, a child… in the moonlight, she looked heartbreakingly beautiful. Her short hair only served the purpose of emphasizing her mature form. He wasn't sure if he could, but…

Megumi's eyes widened as Yahiro leaned in towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut, slowly anticipating it…

_Poke._

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaka."

Her eyes flew open and she glared at him, rubbing her forehead.

"Mou, Yahiro! That was not ni-!"

He suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, her lips soft and warm and inviting. To prevent from falling over, she wrapped her arms around his neck. In retaliation, his hands crept to her small waist, gently holding her… she was so delicate.

"I love you," she murmured as he gently parted from her. He tried to respond, but all he managed was a slight cough. She smiled.

"It's okay…" she whispered. "I can wait."

He suddenly embraced her fiercely.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Don't leave me, Megumi."

"I'm not going anywhere, baka," she smiled, curling into his warmth against the cool night air.

The night had been perfect. There was only one last thing to take care of.

For both of them.

* * *

"Ah, Megu-chan," Yuu smiled endearingly. "I feel like this is one of those few times you've actually asked to meet me first."

She smiled apologetically. He waved a hand as if to brush it off.

She had suggested a small, cozy café, the smell of coffee beans rich and thick in the air.

"No matter. We're meeting, and that's all that really matters. Shall we order?"

She nodded, and ordered a simple slice of cake. He raised an eyebrow, but ordered a cup of coffee. She clearly had no intent on making this a long meeting.

"So what did you wish to talk about?"

Megumi took a deep breath and began to scribble on her notepad.

_\I don't think I can go through with this wedding./_

He raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

_\Yahiro and I… are together now./_

His expression didn't change.

_\So… I'm sorry./_

She waited for his response, which to her surprise, was a simple, pleasant "No."

She tilted her head. He smiled lightly.

"Why, Megu-chan… that's all you came to tell me? You're with Saiga now? It doesn't matter…" he reached for his coffee cup and that was when Megumi saw that his grip on the coffee cup was shaking. "I'm not letting you go."

Her eyes widened.

"Wh- What do you mean?" she blurted out in surprise. He put his coffee back down, his face grim.

"I can't let you go with Saiga."

"But…" Megumi stared in confusion. This was not how she imagined this meeting going.

"Don't be confused," he said softly. "It's not because of you. Although I will admit, I am very interested in the prospect of you becoming my wife, Megumi, it's not because of you. It's because of Saiga."

"What are you talking about?"

Yuu fell silent, then finally managed out, "Saiga… took something precious from me."

Megumi waited for him to continue. Yuu took a deep breath.

"Saiga… took the only girl I've ever loved away from me."

She wanted to interrupt, to tell him he was _wrong_, but it didn't feel right just at that moment.

"I… I loved Yukihara Sayo so much," Yuu's blue eyes had a faraway look. "She was the only one who ever understood what I was feeling. When I was alone or scared, she held my hand. The other students were afraid of me because I didn't look Japanese; I looked every bit like the foreigner my mother was, but she didn't care. We both had dreams of being rich in the future… and I succeeded."

He laughed bitterly. "She sought it… other ways. She thought if she became friends with the rich, she could somehow gain some of their wealth. Of course, I didn't like it, but could I really begrudge my best friend? And then… she met Toudou Akira."

He lowered his eyes. "Saiga… Saiga threatened her. Told her to get away from Akira or else he'd have her father fired. She came to me, in tears. Do you know the feeling, Yamamoto Megumi? Do you know the feeling of seeing the one you love in tears, broken and crying because another boy threatened her with something she was too young to control?"

"After that… Sayo moved away. Her father had already gotten some warnings, and so he moved them out of the country. I found her… so many years later. She was with her… _boyfriend_," Yuu said the word in a barely audible voice. "And they were happy… I begged her to come back to Japan, but she said she had too many bad memories. She was ashamed of trying to exploit a girl's friendship, but I was willing. I said I could forgive her. But… she couldn't leave her boyfriend. She was in love with him."

Yuu's fists tightened. "She _left_ me. And it was because of Saiga. That's why… I can't let him take anymore. He already took the woman I love. Next he's going to take my betrothed too. I can't let that happen, Megumi."

Megumi's head whirled. Had Yahiro really done that? She knew that he loved Akira, but to that extent…?

"Go," Yuu said softly. "Go ask him yourself."

Megumi automatically stood.

"But… don't be too relaxed," he warned. "I'm not letting you go, Yamamoto Megumi. I already did it once. I can't afford to let it happen again."

Megumi slowly let his words sink in before she left the café. Almost like a trance, she began to trudge… and then she broke out in to a run down the street. She wanted to hear this from Yahiro.

* * *

She approached his mansion, panting. She made her way to the front door, where conveniently enough, one of the maids was taking out the trash just as Megumi approached the front. Recognizing Megumi, the maid opened the door and allowed Megumi to slip in quietly. Megumi smiled. She would surprise him!

She took a deep breath and looked around. It would be hard to explain what she heard from Yuu-kun, but she was going to talk it out with him first.

"…would you let me finish?" Yahiro's frustrated voice rang out, making him easily pinpointed.

She smiled as she heard his voice coming from the living room and made her way towards it. It sounded like he was busy, but maybe later he could-

"I love you," Yahiro's voice held a tone that sounded very serious.

Megumi froze.

* * *

"…so."

"So."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two teenagers.

"I trust Megumi doesn't know about this?" Akira suddenly spoke up. Yahiro nodded.

"She said she was meeting a friend today."

"I see. And we won't be interrupted?"

"I warned the maids not to bother us."

"All right."

With that, Akira stood up and crossed her arms. "I want the truth."

He raised an eyebrow delicately, prompting her to finish her statement.

"Why are you going out with Megumi?"

Yahiro choked. He had forgotten how blunt Akira could be sometimes.

"What kind of question is that?" he snarled, trying to stall for time, but Akira would have none of it. She shook her head.

"Stop. Seriously. Why are you doing this to her?"

"Did it occur to any of you that maybe I might actually… care for the girl?" he grunted. Akira stared at him in disbelief.

"The girl?" she repeated. "That 'girl' happens to be one of my best friends, and I won't let you hurt her!"

"Oh yeah?" he stood up. "For someone in Special A, you're surprisingly dense."

She gasped. "How dare you!"

"Can't you see that... that I don't _want_ to hurt her?"

Akira was stunned into silence, and he used that as an opportunity to jump in.

"Look," he said wearily. "I… I can't deny the fact that I want to see Yamamoto Megumi happy. I'm going to be with her, whether you like it or not."

"But you'll think of me, won't you?" she challenged. He turned to her, suddenly thinking deeply.

"You're right. Sit down."

"What?"

"I have to do something," he said seriously. "Now sit down."

Akira fumingly sat. What came out of Yahiro's mouth next was not what she expected.

"I love you."

"OH, THAT DOES IT, I AM LEAVING!" she stomped towards the door, but he swiftly caught her wrist.

"Damn!" he cried in frustration. "I was confused and swimming in emotions for you for majority of my life! I have to let this out or else I'll keep thinking about it while I'm with Megumi!"

There was a moment of silence where Akira pondered over what he said, and finally looked up.

"…that makes sense, I guess," Akira finally admitted.

"Yes, so would you let me finish?" he said, rubbing his forehead. He was finally going to let go of his past and he wanted to do it quickly. Akira nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"I love you."

Akira swallowed but bravely kept her face neutral.

"When we were younger… you were the only one who didn't see me as a pile of cash. You actually sought to cheer me up. I was grateful to you for that. And… and soon I really fell in love with you. You were beautiful and full of life and I was jealous if anyone ever got too close to you."

"Isn't that the truth?" Akira muttered. He couldn't help a slight chuckle.

"I just… I wanted to tell you… thank you. Thank you for being a good friend when I needed one and… and I'm sorry I gave you grief. I forgot my place."

He tentatively reached out… and to his surprise, Akira didn't stop him when he gave her a brief hug.

And then, the words came out.

"I forgive you."

He jerked up in surprise. Akira sighed.

"Look, I never thought you were a bad person, Yahiro."

He smiled. He had been waiting for those words for over 10 years. And with that, the last tortured piece of soul untangled. He was free now. He had confessed, she had rejected, and he would move on.

* * *

Unfortunately, the brunette who was standing outside his door with tears streaking down her cheeks wasn't willing to move on with him. Megumi slowly turned around and leaned against the doorframe, her tears silently creeping down her cheeks.

_Well, well…_ the haughty, scornful voice in her mind rang out. _It was about time. Finally accepted he couldn't love you?_

_No… **No...** This can't..._

_Let's face it… he probably asked you out to forget about Akira. He was going to __**use**__ you._

_I don't believe it._

_You heard him. He loves Akira. He __**loves**__ Akira. He LOVES AKIRA!_

She clamped her hands over her ears as if it shut the screaming voice out.

_He probably asked you out…_

_No, no, no…_

…_because you cut your hair like Akira. You remind him of her just a little now, so he finally said yes._

_He... He took me to that recording studio._

_Obligation._

_He kissed me._

_Probably wished it was Akira._

_I love him!_

_Yes, but what's the point of going after a man who will never want you?_

She stifled a sob and ran out of his house, his life, the harsh voice laughing cruelly in her mind.


	8. The Confession

Yahiro sighed in annoyance as he heard Megumi's voice mail again. The fact that he had gotten in the middle of the ring only infuriated him further. He knew what it meant; she knew it was him. She must have seen his name, and then promptly rejected his call. He was starting to get very irritated. Why was she avoiding him? After he had gotten rejected from Akira, he had called her immediately; he wanted her to be the first to hear the news.

He groaned. He didn't want to have to do this, but she was leaving him no choice. It looked like he was going to be paying a visit to the Special A.

* * *

"Ne… Megumi-chan?"

"…"

"Megumi-chan? Megumi-chan!"

Her head shot up, and she managed a smile.

_\I'm sorry… were you saying something?/_

The Special A members exchanged glances. Hadn't she been deliriously happy just the other day?

"Ne… what's wrong?" Hikari asked hesitantly. "You look… You look really down."

Megumi bit her lip forcefully and made the corners of her lips go up.

_\I'm fine!/ _she said cheerfully. _\Just ate something a little funny, that's all!/_

"Oh… well…" Hikari hesitated. "If you're… sure… then I guess-"

"Yo."

Seven heads snapped to the casual voice that greeted them. Megumi felt her insides turn to jelly.

"Yo, Yahiro!" Tadashi grinned. "Have some cake!"

He casually tossed a slice of cake at the boy, which was intercepted amazingly by Akira.

"_Baka Tadashi!_" she roared. "I baked these to be eaten, not to be used as baseballs!"

"Owwwww!" he howled as Akira threw him across the greenhouse.

"Sorry to interrupt your, uh, teatime," Yahiro said smoothly. "I wanted to speak with Megumi."

Ryuu was the first to stand. "No."

The lavender-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I don't care if you two are going out now," Ryuu said sharply. "I won't let her leave with you alone."

"I think that's Megumi's choice."

The two of them glared at each other… until a small hand went to Ryuu's arm to hold him back.

_\I will go with him, Ryuu-nii./_

"Megumi…" he said in a worried voice, but she shook her head and gave him the brightest smile she could muster. Before anyone else could argue, she meekly stood and walked towards Yahiro.

The two of them walked out of the greenhouse together, and only Kei noticed how big the distance was between the two of them.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Megumi flinched. She had tried, so hard, to avoid feeling anything around him, but he was making it so hard.

He forced her around to make him look at her, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I waited so long for this," he mumbled, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. He buried his other hand in her short hair, marveling at the length it was at now. Soon, it would be back to its original length; apparently her hair grew fast.

It took Yahiro a short while to realize that his kiss wasn't being responded to, and he frustratedly broke away from her.

"What is the _matter_ with y-?" he stopped short, breath catching.

_What… Wh-?_

He stared at the girl, tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't sob or wail or anything. She just continued to let the tears fall, her eyes full of a broken emotion.

"Megumi?" he said softly. "Megumi, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"Look," he murmured. "I've been calling, because I wanted to tell you something important."

She raised her head.

"I…" Yahiro hesitated. "I think… what you said before... I... I feel the same way."

He expected… happiness. A smile, tears of joy, anything. What he didn't expect was Megumi to reel back as if she had been slapped in the face.

_Look at what a good actor he is…_murmured the sly voice in her head. _Just a few days ago he was in love with Akira, and he suddenly loves you too?_

_Maybe… Maybe he means it-_

_Oh, Megumi… silly, silly little girl. You? Versus Toudou Akira? You really think it's a fair competition?_

"Thank you," she finally managed to open her mouth. "But I'm done."

He stared. That was _definitely_ not the response he had expected.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me anymore," she lowered her head. "I… I apologize for dragging you down."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yahiro demanded. "I told you how I feel. I thought you… I mean… you said you loved me!"

"…"

Yahiro suddenly felt very frightened. Where was Megumi, who would insist that she did? The Megumi whose smile made him nervous and giddy deep inside? The Megumi who sang for him and him alone? He wanted to hear her say it. To say that she loved him, that he hadn't been a fool for placing his heart on the line.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"You forced Yukihara Sayo out of the country."

It took Yahiro a few minutes to figure out what she was saying. When it finally sank in, his eyes widened before narrowing and his fists clenched.

"Kaneshiro told you."

"Is it true?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes."

She lowered her head. "I see."

"I _had_ to," he said quickly, feeling her slipping away from him.

"Why?"

"…she was using Akira. Akira thought that girl was her friend, but she was just using her for her money. I was just protecting Akira!"

_His first concern is always Akira, isn't it? In the end, you can be his little consolation prize. You can be his way to forget his precious first love. If you two get married, make love, have children… he's always going to see you as the one who he used to forget Akira._

_You can be his "__better than nothing"** because Akira didn't want him**_.

Megumi felt her insides crumbling. No matter what, she couldn't forget that tone in his voice when she overheard him confessing to Akira.

"_I love you."_

That desperation, that desire… never had Megumi heard it aimed towards her. She had been a fool, all along. Yahiro was probably so convinced she was wrapped around his finger, he could use her whenever he wanted to forget about the Toudou beauty. Why had she been so blind for so long?

"I see," she finally raised her head, eyes dry. "Thank you for clearing that up."

"No, wait…" he grabbed her arm. "Come on, Megumi. What's wrong?"

He was looking at her so tenderly… Megumi felt the urge to burst into tears again.

_I love you, Yahiro. Why couldn't we have met before you met Akira? I wouldn't have seen you as a pile of cash. I would have tried to cheer you up. I might not be beautiful or full of life, but I would have tried my hardest for you._

"I am marrying Kaneshiro Yuuichi."

This time, Yahiro looked like the one who had been slapped in the face.

"Hey!" he roared. "You're going to out with him? Even though you're already with me?"

"No," she responded, her eyes blank and the coldest he had ever seen. "I'm not going out with him. Didn't you hear me? I'm going to marry him."

Yahiro's mind flew back to all the images his horrible, cruel mind had created. Megumi, saying 'Okaeri!' to Kaneshiro, Megumi laughing with him, Megumi singing for him, Megumi crying on his shoulder, Megumi…

His eyes narrowed. "Not if I can help it."

Before she could figure out what he meant, he grabbed her arm and brought her back to his body, his lips seeking hers. Megumi felt tears threatening her eyes again, her heart trembling.

_Why won't he just let me go? What would be the point of being in a one-sided relationship?_

He tore himself away from her in frustration when he didn't feel her responding.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he shouted. "I thought, all this time, you told me you loved me! You wanted to be with me, didn't you? So we're together now! Why are you trying to push me away now?"

"Maybe because she's gotten smart."

The two turned to see Kaneshiro Yuuichi, casually leaning against a tree.

"Stay out of this."

"That's my line," Yuu responded lazily, before taking Megumi's hand. "Come on, Megu-chan. Let's go."

She nodded, eyes downcast, and turned towards the blonde boy, but another hand swiftly reached for her.

"Hold on," Yahiro snarled. "We're not done here."

"Last I checked," Yuu's blue eyes were icy. "You are completely done here."

"Megumi," Yahiro struggled to keep his voice steady, his eyes pleading with the brunette girl who couldn't bring herself to face him. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Well, gosh," Yuu's voice cut in sarcastically. "It can't have anything to do with that first love of yours, can it?"

"You're one to talk," Yahiro snapped. "Gone after Yukihara recently?"

"At least I told Megumi the _truth_," Yuu replied coolly. "At least she knows I don't see another girl's face when I look at her."

Yahiro paused, then looked down at Megumi, who still wouldn't raise her eyes to meet his. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that what you thought? You thought…" Yahiro swallowed. "You thought I was pretending you were Akira?"

"…"

"Let's _go_, Megu-chan," Yuu tugged on her hand, and she followed silently. Yahiro could only stare after her, wondering if there was ever going to be an opportunity when the two of them could be happy.

* * *

"Megumi! _Yamamoto Megumi!_"

The door flew open, and for a hopeful minute, Yahiro thought she had finally opened the door, until he realized that the one who had opened the door was her twin.

"Saiga Yahiro," Jun, for someone so gentle, looked murderous at that moment. "Please leave. You have been knocking and yelling for the past twenty minutes, and we are all starting to get somewhat annoyed with you. _Leave_."

"Not until I see Megumi," Yahiro replied furiously, then raised his voice. "I know you're here, Megumi! Megumi, I need to speak with you!"

"Did it occur to you she doesn't want to talk?"

"I don't care," he bit back. "I need to tell her the truth!"

"Then tell me," Jun crossed his arms. "I'll pass on the message."

Yahiro cleared his throat, face almost as pink as his hair. "Th- That's… uh, private."

Jun gave him an unfathomable look, until he finally took pity on the weary Saiga heir.

"You want to come in?" he offered. Yahiro nodded silently and the two walked to the living room.

"So?" Jun turned to him. "Let's hear it."

"W- Well… I just… I wanted to tell her…"

Yahiro lowered his head and sighed. What could he really tell her? Why had he been so recklessly stupid? She must have been so insecure ever since the ball when he had told her that he treasured Akira above her.

But how could she really think that? Did he really seem so heartless to be imagining her to be Akira every time they spoke?

Well… the way he acted… Yahiro winced. Maybe she had the right to think that way.

"All right… I… can I practice on you?"

Jun's eyes flew open, but he reluctantly nodded and sat down. Yahiro took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee before the squirming boy.

"Megumi... You… You probably wouldn't believe me if I said this, but… I don't love Akira anymore."

He forced himself to look at Jun. The boy didn't have Megumi's feminine softness, but his eyes were similar to the girl he loved.

"Megumi…" he took 'her' hand. "I know… I haven't been the best person. In fact, you're probably tempted to run off with Kaneshiro right now. But… But… I can't let you go without letting you know how much… how much I _care_ about you."

They both heard a gasp and both of them immediately turned to see a very shocked and very amused Ushikubo Sakura. Both of them froze, suddenly realizing what sort of position they were in.

"Uh… sorry I got in the way of true love," Sakura smirked, trying to bite down giggles. "I'll, uh, be waiting out front, Jun-kun."

Jun immediately pulled his hand out of Yahiro's. "Be right there!"

"Was that enough practice?" he turned to Yahiro, both of their faces crimson.

"Uh, yeah… so… what did you think?"

"…C-."

"Huh?!"

"Oh, come on," Jun shook his head. "Do you really think Megumi-chan would believe you? You've loved Akira all this time, and she's just suddenly supposed to believe you love her after she has Akira's hairstyle now?"

Yahiro rubbed his forehead. This was looking harder than he expected. He watched as Jun ran out to meet with Sakura for their date.

..._date..._

Suddenly, it all seemed very clear to Yahiro.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"I'm not meeting Yahiro, Jun!"

"What a pity."

Megumi's eyes widened and she turned to the door, where a smirking Yahiro was leaning against the doorframe.

"Is that really going to be how you treat the man you love so much?"

"I don't love you."

The smug grin slid off of Yahiro's face. Before, he would have been relieved, albeit a slight bit disappointed to hear those words from her. This time, though... the thought of her not loving him was making him feel like that little boy he had been so long ago.

Sick and alone.

_I don't love you._

How could she say something so easily? She probably had no idea that it felt like a knife wound right to the heart.

"How did you get in?" she said forcefully.

"...your twin let me in," he muttered, trying not to let her see the hurt in his eyes. He then raised his eyes.

"I... never saw you as Akira."

"Liar."

"Don't flatter yourself."

She paused.

"Toudou Akira is gorgeous..."

_Ouch._

"...smart..."

_I happen to rank higher than her at school._

"...fashionable..."

_...my dress is not that bad!_

"...kind..."

_Wasn't I nice to you?_

"...and a great girlfriend. Well, at least according to Karino."

That did it, the tears really were going to choke her.

_I am not going to cry! I will not cry in front of Yahiro!_

"You, on the other hand..."

He walked around her, almost menacingly.

"You look like a little girl, you're clumsy, jump to conclusions, and you eat too much."

That did it.

"Get out," she tried to say forcefully, but she couldn't stop the single tear from trailing down her cheek. "I get it. I'm so horrible you couldn't even forget Akira by using me. Please accept my deepest apologies. I'm taking myself out of your life. That should be enough, right?"

"Who said... that I wanted gorgeous, smart, fashionable and kind?"

"..."

"I... I'm the bad guy. I'm a workaholic. I get jealous. Did it ever occur to you, that... that even with all of your traits, I was still happy to know that you loved me?"

She could only stare. Rather hesitantly, Yahiro took out something from his pocket. He took a deep breath, and then slowly unfolded it, and held it out before himself, his cheeks red. Her eyes widened at the very familiar words she read on the paper.

'好きです。私と付き合ってください。'

_I love you. Please go out with me._

* * *

I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! Wasn't this part of the anime cuuute? (I mean when Megumi did it haha).

See you at the next chapter!


	9. The Game

"Eh?" Yuu practically spat out his tea. "Saiga did what?!"

Megumi just lowered her head, cheeks pink. Yuu gazed at her, until a smile broke over his face.

"Megu-chan… would you do me a favor?"

* * *

Yahiro awoke to the sound of Megumi's voice, rubbing his eyes. He turned the CD alarm off, and couldn't help but to gaze at the CD player fondly, where her voice had been flowing from a few seconds ago.

"Yamamoto… Megumi… I don't want to just hear your recording anymore."

He walked to the bathroom, fists clenched in determination.

_I won't lose!_

* * *

"Last I checked," Yahiro gritted his teeth. "It wasn't _you_ I confessed to."

"Last I checked, it was my _fiancée_ you asked out," Yuu responded smoothly, possessively wrapping an arm around Megumi as he said that dratted word. "So I have the right to check on all of her stalkers."

"S- Stalkers?! Excuse me?" Yahiro yelped in indignation, but Yuu was already ignoring him.

"Megu-chan," he whined. "This is boring. Let's go already."

She smiled weakly, and held up her board.

_\Let's just see if Yahiro can win this game./_

"Game?" Yuu tilted his head.

"Yes," Yahiro butted in. "We have a game, Megumi and I, about our dates. But… it figures you wouldn't know about it."

He inwardly patted himself on the back. Maybe if Kaneshiro felt like the third wheel, he'd take the message and go home already.

"Oh? What kind of game?"

_\If I have fun on the date, Yahiro wins./_

"Well, then," Yuu smirked. "It figures you play that as a game."

He let out another laugh. "I mean, Megu-chan has fun whenever _we_ go on our dates. We don't need a game for that. It figures Saiga can barely have fun on a date, he just _has_ to make it a game, huh?"

Yahiro inhaled slowly and then exhaled.

_Patience… patience…_

"Come on, Saiga," Yuu smirked at him, arm still draped over a silent, blank-faced Megumi's shoulders. "This is apparently the woman that you love _so_ much… did you even plan anything for this date?"

"So, I was thinking," Yahiro turned to Megumi, trying to ignore Yuu. "We could go to a movie."

"Ehhh, a movie?" Yuu's voice cut in. "I'm not really in the mood."

Yahiro gritted his teeth.

"How about the aquarium?" he said in a falsely bright voice, wondering how bad it would look for his company if he committed murder with his bare hands at the moment.

Megumi opened her mouth, but Yuu swiftly interrupted with "You actually know some good ones? Because I've been to the one overseas, the one that's known to be the best worldwide, so if it's any less than that, I'm not interested in going."

"Yes, I've been there too," Yahiro managed out, and then turned to Megumi, meeting eyes with her.

"How about the park?" he finally said desperately, shooting Yuu a rather nasty look. Yuu grinned nonchalantly.

"I'm fine with that."

"Seriously, I'm supposed to be on a date with Megumi, not you!" he spat. "And exactly _why_ is the park suddenly okay for you?"

Yahiro glared at him suspiciously.

"I mean, that _is_ where Megu-chan and I had our first kiss-"

There was the sound of scraping metal as Yahiro practically flew out of his seat and grabbed Yuu's collar.

"You shut up," he hissed. "You don't know anything about Megumi and her first kiss, do you?"

Megumi suddenly remembered something that felt so… long ago.

-FLASHBACK-

It wasn't long and passionate as Megumi read in romance novels. And to be honest, he didn't really catch her lips, it was more like a quick kiss on the side of her lips. But still…

"There," Yahiro muttered. "That was your first kiss. So… So don't forget that one."

"Yahiro…"

Megumi couldn't hold back her tears, but they were for a different reason now.

_\Thank you…/_

_If you were my first kiss, I don't mind. So I'll pretend. I'll pretend it was you who I gave my first kiss to._

-END FLASHBACK-

She snapped back to the present when she heard Yuu laughing.

"Oh, relax, Saiga… we haven't done anything."

Yahiro cautiously released his shirt, but kept a wary eye on him, pretending to ignore Yuu's whisper when he heard "…yet."

He clenched his fist, which Yuu shrewdly observed.

"Ne, Megu-chan, are you as bored as I am?" Yuu asked her clearly enough for Yahiro to hear. "Should we just go home?"

Yahiro glared at him, rage burning in his eyes.

"Come on, Megu-chan," Yuu said enticingly, murmuring near her ear. "I know a place where we can eat really good crepes. Let's go."

Her eyes immediately lit up. Crepes sounded great!

"At the rate you're going, you're really going to breed ants," Yahiro couldn't help but tease. She glared at him, puffing out her cheeks. He nearly smacked himself on the forehead.

_Idiot! You're supposed to be making her fall in love with you, not thinking what a jerk you are!_

"Let's go," Yuu said lightly, grabbing Megumi's hand and guiding her outside. Yahiro felt something hot and furious filling his head, but he warned himself to calm down.

He had to have Yamamoto Megumi back, or he wouldn't be able to live. If he had to give up his pride, the one thing he lived by the most, he would do it.

Even his pride wasn't worth his life.

* * *

"Man, this is reeeeeeally boring," Yuu sighed, hand clutching Megumi's. Yahiro realized, in dismay, that she made no effort to take her hand out of his. "Seriously, we're wasting our free day like this?"

"O- Oh, look!" Yahiro said suddenly, still unable to tear his eyes away from the hands of the linked couple. He quickly grabbed Megumi's hand, breaking the link between the two (to his relief) and dragged her down the street.

"Wh- What are you doing?!"

"Karaoke!" Yahiro said frantically, pointing to a building. "You want to go?!"

"…are you an idiot?" Yuu caught up with them, a tone of disbelief in his voice. "Are you _trying_ to get her to waste her voice?"

"It's not wasting her voice!" he argued. "She loves to sing!"

"So what then?" Yuu retorted. "I can't sing. And unless you plan to, she's going to be singing for an hour straight. Is that what you want?"

Yahiro found himself unable to answer and managed a weak "Um…" before Yuu tugged on Megumi's hand and the two continued to walk down the street. The two walked down the street, some sort of glowing light surrounding them as Yahiro followed, a dark aura hovering above his head.

"Ne, ne, isn't that Kaneshiro Yuuichi?"

"He's sooo handsome! And rich!"

"Filthy rich! Have you seen those gorgeous eyes of his?!"

"Look, he's holding hands with some girl!"

"Oh, I would _die_ to be in her spot!"

Yuu slightly turned his head, and smiled at the girls squealing nearby. A few of them fainted, swooning.

"He _smiled_ at me!"

"It was at _me!_"

"I wouldn't care what he did, so long as he was holding hands with me like he's doing to that girl!"

"She's sooo lucky!"

"Eeek! What's that following them?"

"Some sort of stalker?!"

Yahiro gritted his teeth and shot a glare to the girls surrounding them. They immediately shrieked and ran away, sending final hopeful glances at Yuu. The three of them reached the town's clearing, which was surprisingly devoid of people.

Megumi suddenly paused. Yuu turned to look at her, but nodded and turned to Yahiro.

"You should probably just leave now," he flashed him a grin. "Megu-chan and I have control of everything here."

"This is _my_ date with Megumi," Yahiro said darkly. "_You_ should just go home."

"Eh? But Megu-chan was the one who invited me here," Yuu smiled, wrapping his arms around Megumi from behind. Yahiro gazed at her closely, and suddenly saw the uncomfortable bite of her lip, the tiny gasp of shock she made when Yuu put his arms around her.

"O- Oi!" he protested. "You're hurting her!"

"I would never hurt her," Yuu declared. "I care about Megumi more than you could ever understand."

"You don't care about her as much as I do," Yahiro fired back. "You could never."

"Oh yeah?" Yuu brought her closer to him, ignoring her tiny squeak of protest. "Prove it."

Yahiro froze. It came… the moment he would have to give up his pride. But he found himself unable to move.

"Tch…" Yuu released her from his tight grasp and, placing his arm around her, urged her to begin to walk away again. "That's what I thought."

The two began to leave Yahiro behind.

"_I love her!_"

Yuu and Megumi both froze and Megumi whirled around in surprise.

"I… I love Yamamoto Megumi!" he swallowed. "Don't you understand? I love her!"

Megumi stared at him as something unfathomable flashed in her eyes, before she turned around again.

"That's enough," she said tonelessly, and took Yuu's hand. The two of them continued to walk, leaving behind a completely shocked Yahiro.

_What… I even yelled out my feelings for her and she just walks off?! Yamamoto Megumi, you…_

* * *

Yahiro just continued to tread behind Yuu and Megumi, glaring rather pointedly at their enjoined hands.

_This girl… Kaneshiro's obviously going to bully her into saying she didn't have fun. I have to make us have fun somehow, without that loser._

"Oi, Saiga!"

He looked up, Yuu's voice crashing through his thoughts.

"Megu-chan and I are hungry!" he said cheerfully. "Where were you planning to buy us lunch?"

He stared. He had never asked a girl out on a date, but whenever he gone out before, the girls had always brought bentou. Since he asked, was he the one who was supposed to buy them lunch? He hadn't been to the ATM recently so he was low on cash. He needed something quick and cheap.

"Uh… I guess…"

He looked around, but they were in an area where there were only convenience stores and markets. Yahiro gave Megumi a look, and then suddenly brightened inwardly.

"Wait here!"

He dashed across the street, and then re-emerged from the convenience store, holding a plastic bag.

"What's that?"

He grinned and held the bag out to Megumi.

"Your favorite!"

Yuu peered in, eyes widening.

"Cup Ramen?!"

"Yes," Yahiro snapped at him.

"Oh, you prepared this, did you?"

"Yes," he shot back. "Cup Ramen has sentimental memories for me and Megumi."

"Oh… so where are our utensils?"

Yahiro fished around the plastic bag and triumphantly held up three chopsticks.

"And were you planning to get the hot water from the bag too?" Yuu sneered. Yahiro paused.

_What? What hot water?! Oh… right, you cook it with hot water._

_\It's fine/_ Megumi turned away and sat down on the bench. She dug into her bag and took out several snacks; apparently she had replenished her supply since the last time. She paused as she took out a strawberry jam cookie. She hesitated, and Yahiro saw the expression on her face.

-FLASHBACK-

_\What's your favorite ice cream flavor?/_

He shook his head. "Figures you'd ask that, Ant-Breeder."

He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out at her next expression, then turned serious, getting fidgety.

"…strawberry," he said in a barely audible tone. Megumi stared in surprise.

"What?" he said defensively. "I know it's not a very serious taste, but… I like it!"

Megumi simply shook her head, smiling brightly. _\Strawberry's my favorite too!/_

"Hooray," he said sarcastically. "We're soulmates."

Megumi turned pink at this.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Here…"

Yahiro's eyes widened as she held out the strawberry jam cookie. He was about to take it, until…

She passed his hand and dropped it into Yuu's outstretched hand.

"Ah, thanks, Megu-chan!" Yuu smiled cheerfully. "I can't eat anything too sweet, though."

Yahiro actually felt slightly hurt. Megumi clearly remembered his favorite flavor and had made the effort that he wouldn't be able to eat it. Wasn't that being a little cruel?

She took out some throat lozenges from her purse, and Yahiro gulped.

_She wouldn't._

"This is your share," she said coolly, handing to him the only thing he had offered her on their first date.

_That's it?!_

She and Yuu began to devour the snacks as he tossed a throat lozenge into his mouth, glaring at the lovey-dovey couple.

His stomach whined quietly for food, but he silently ordered for it to shut up. He didn't see Megumi's expression soften, but he did notice when she dropped a strawberry jam cookie onto his lap. Apparently she had brought several.

"Th- Thanks," he muttered and began to eat the cookie fervently.

"Eh, you really like strawberry, huh, Yahiro?" Yuu smirked. "How… manly of you."

Yahiro froze, suddenly realizing how he looked with strawberry jam smeared all over his mouth. He coughed, glaring at Yuu.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way," Yuu said casually, although his body language was screaming _Take it that way_. "It's just… I mean, Megu-chan needs to be protected by a man…"

He gave Yahiro a pitiful, disgusted glance.

"…not a three-year-old."

Yahiro stood up furiously.

"You-"

_\Stop!/_ Megumi glared at Yahiro, her board outstretched. He made a frustrated growl, and then gulped down the rest of the cookie.

"Wait here," he demanded before running off.

30 minutes later…

"He's not coming back," Yuu said, lazily leaning his head back. "Let's just leave."

_\Let's wait… just for a little?/_ she begged and he couldn't help a small chuckle. His eyes widened.

"Well, don't look now."

Yahiro huffed as he ran towards them. Yuu and Megumi exchanged glances before leaning in to observe him.

_There's nothing different about… wait…_ Megumi sniffed gently.

"Cologne?" Yuu barked in laughter. "What? That mature scent doesn't match you at all! You smell like a gigolo!"

Yahiro felt his face go warm as he glared at the laughing boy. He gave Megumi a pleading glance, but she turned her head away and he sighed.

* * *

The three continued to walk, and in due time, the smell faded, even though his embarrassment was still high and unforgettable.

"So, where to?" Yuu turned to him casually. Yahiro pointedly ignored him and turned to Megumi.

"Do you want to go shopping for clothes?"

"Megu-chan can just shop at my family's boutique," Yuu smirked, dragging her closer to him. "I don't want her shopping anywhere cheap."

"How about the candy store?" he leaned towards her. "You like sweets, don't you?"

"Are you calling my Megu-chan fat?" Yuu demanded, wrapping both arms around her.

"No!" he roared. "Get lost, Kaneshiro!"

And before Yuu could say anything, Yahiro grabbed her hand and wrenched her out of his grasp.

_To hell with it._

He swiftly ran across the street to the jeans shop, just as the traffic light changed.

"O- Oi!" Yuu protested as the cars began to cross in front of him.

"Yahiro?!" Megumi squeaked as he shoved a hat on top of her head. "What are you doing?!"

"Uh… couple T-shirts!" he blurted out, grinning nervously. He swiftly grabbed two pairs of sunglasses and slapped down his credit card on the counter.

"Uh, sir…"

"We're wearing them out," he barked, as Megumi just stared, swirly-eyed, still not entirely sure what was going on. The clerk nodded and rang them out. He grabbed her hand and ran out, pausing as he saw Yuu crossing the street. He cursed in his mind, and then ran to hide behind a Yappy plush doll cart.

_You know… this feels somewhat familiar…_

He banished the thought from his mind, and used the last of his cash to purchase two Yappy dolls. Just as soon as he slapped his cash down, he and Yuu made eye contact and he knew; Kaneshiro could tell it was them. He frantically whipped his head around.

_Car, car, car, bike, car… bike?_

"Yahiro, what are you-? Eek!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bike.

"Get on!"

"But-!"

"Get on!"

She obediently got on and he began to pedal furiously, zooming by a very confused Kaneshiro Yuu, a frozen, shocked Megumi hanging onto him from behind.

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Megumi asked when she finally got her breath back. "Why are we at the park?!"

"I… I have to do something," he gave her a level look, face blank. "One last time."

"But-"

He walked away from her.

"Yahiro?"

"Just wait there."

He slowly ascended the steps and stood at the spot Megumi stood the last time they had come to this location. She had released her fear and sang for him. She knew he still loved Akira, but sang for him anyways.

Well… he couldn't sing, but…

He gripped the railing and looked down at the confused girl. He took a deep breath and began to shout.

"I love you, Yamamoto Megumi!"

Megumi could only stare, a small "Huh?" escaping her lips.

"I… I have been the worst boyfriend ever!" he yelled. "In fact, if you never forgave me, I wouldn't blame you! But…! But if you still have an ounce of love left for me in your heart, let me in, please! I think I'm going insane without you!"

Megumi continued to stare, unable to believe Yahiro, cold-hearted, proud, stone-faced Yahiro, was doing this for her.

"I… I loved Akira! She was all I lived for for most of my life!" he paused as he saw the hurt look on her face. "I was convinced I could never find anyone who could be the one for me other than her!"

"But… But, you proved me wrong! I was always hurt and frustrated because of Akira! But because of you… I never felt hurt or frustrated when I was with you! Normally… Normally I would be too afraid of trying! I backed away from Akira, and watched her from a distance but you… for you, I would be willing to come closer! I can't wait from a distance for you or else I'd really go insane!"

"So… So I came to realize… you were the one healing me from my pain for Akira! I… I'm still scarred! I can't promise I'll be the best patient! But… if you continue to heal me, I promise I'll try! I'll try to heal with your help!"

* * *

Megumi just stared as he slowly walked down the stairs, approaching her.

_\Why?/_

"Well… I thought I'd try my own advice," he shrugged. "Wide, open space, right?"

_\But… But you said you loved Akira!/_

He frowned. Was that all she had gotten from his message?

"Yeah… _loved_," he emphasized. She shook her head.

_\Not that! You told her you loved her! That day at your house!/_

"…the time I was trying to get over her and told her my feelings from childhood so that she could firmly reject me and I could have a wholesome relationship with you?" he raised an eyebrow. "That day?"

Megumi nearly dropped her board.

_\Huh?!/_

He sighed in exasperation. "Well, I couldn't enter a relationship with you if I still had feelings for her, could I? So I told her how I felt so I could get rejected properly."

She bowed her head.

_\Oh… I see./_

"I know… that might not explain it all, but…" he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Did it help?"

_\Help?/_

"Did you… have fun?" he asked quietly, head bowed.

She scribbled something on her board and he slowly raised his head to read her answer.

'ぜんぜん。'

'_Not at all.'_

With that, she put her hat back on and walked away from him.

* * *

Yahiro laid in his bed, listening to the ticking sound his clock made. It was what he had been doing for the past hour, after all. How nice… it was so consistent; no drama. Just a nice, simple clock.

He refused to budge from his bed. How was he supposed to find joy in life now? The joy he once felt from playing with people was gone. He remembered a point in his life, when he was at his lowest, all he had to do was think about Akira, and he felt better.

Now, all thinking of Akira did was make him think of Megumi, which in turn made him think of her and Kaneshiro together… how painful.

"Yahiro-sama, you have a guest."

He didn't respond.

"Yahiro-sama?"

He continued to lie there, just focusing on his clock. His simple, consistent clock. The door opened, but he didn't bother getting up.

"Yahiro."

He ignored her.

"Saiga Yahiro!" Akira snapped. "Get up!"

He stayed silent.

"I came here, because…" Akira took a deep breath. "…I've decided that you've waited for so long. I… I've fallen in love with you."

His head actually did snap up. He sat up, head whirling.

"Huh?" he managed unintelligently.

"I'm in love with you," Akira said quietly, head bowed. "Will you… accept my feelings?"

Yahiro gave her an unfathomable look, and rose off the bed. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

Akira smiled in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Huh?!"

She stomped to the door. "KEI!" she roared. "You had better have had a good reason for doing this!"

"Now, now," he smiled calmly. "Kaneshiro-kun contacted me and asked me to ensure that Megumi would be in good hands. If Yahiro rejected you, we can rest assured."

"Still…" she muttered, rubbing her mouth vigorously. "I'm going to have to mouth wash a few times for actually saying that."

Yahiro could only stare in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, but fell silent as the door opened to reveal Megumi. Kei and Akira patted her on the shoulder.

"Good luck."

She slowly approached him.

"Come to finish me off?" he asked quietly, unable to keep the bitter tone from his voice as he heavily sat on the bed, refusing to make eye contact with her.

She shook her head.

"Yahiro…"

"Don't speak," he scolded without looking up. She smiled and wrote something. He turned away, unwilling to read it. It was probably something about her marriage to Kaneshiro, or how happy she was now that he wasn't in her life, or…

She leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek. He snapped his head toward her, eyes wide in surprise, but before he could ask, he read what was on her board.

Yahiro could scarcely believe his eyes.

_\I had fun today./_

"Wh- Why… What…?"

_\Sorry… I had to say I didn't./_

"Why?"

_\Because to be together, I had to say I didn't have fun./_

"Wh- Whoa… wait… back up. I'm confused."

_\Well for starters, I wanted revenge for last time./_ she pouted. _\Since you told me you didn't have any fun. But also… it was revenge for Yuu-kun./_

"Kaneshiro?!"

-FLASHBACK-

"Megu-chan, would you do me a favor?"

_\?/_

"Let me go with you on this date."

_\!/_

"If… If you give Saiga a hard enough time, I'll forgive him."

"What?" she gasped.

"I'll… let you go. I'll tell our parents our engagement is off. But in exchange, I want Saiga to suffer. Just for this one day. I…" Yuu lowered his head. "I just want the satisfaction of him having his heart broken too."

_\...okay./_

-END FLASHBACK-

"Well…" Yahiro struggled for words. "So what you're saying is…"

She smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth and softly began to sing.

"_Along with this song is the seed of smile, I pray that someday you'll make the flowers bloom…"_


	10. Epilogue

Here's a quick epilogue, just so you see what happened to a certain guy...

* * *

"Yahiro!" Megumi jumped up gleefully. He scowled.

"Use your board, idiot!" he said rather grumpily as she jumped up to wrap her arms around him. He couldn't stop a blush from appearing on his cheeks, but cleared his throat.

"Anyways… good concert," he muttered. Megumi blinked.

"Yahiro…? Is something wrong?"

"…no."

"…Yahiro. You are _pouting_."

"No I'm not!" Yahiro protested, his pout only growing deeper.

"_Yahiro_."

"…hey… I'm the most important person in your life, right?"

Megumi's eyes shot open. "Wh- _What?!_"

* * *

_"Hold it."_

_Saiga Yahiro raised an eyebrow at the hand that was rudely shoved in front of his face._

_"What?" he asked rather rudely. The heavyset man guarding the door stood there, eyebrow raised._

_"No one goes into Yamamoto-sama's room without permission," he grunted. Yahiro arrogantly smirked._

_"But I'm her boyfriend," he said rather smugly. The bouncer raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh, is that so? Well, what's your name?"_

_"…Saiga Yahiro," Yahiro finally said, looking rather put-off. The bouncer checked the list. Yahiro's jaw nearly dropped as he saw the bouncer's eyes scan down first, then finally step aside._

_"All right, you can go in."_

* * *

"…so that means that I'm not the first person on your list!" Yahiro whined. Megumi could only shake her head in bemusement.

"Well… I mean… you're the second," Megumi protested. Yahiro's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And who's _first_?"

"…"

Yahiro immediately ran out.

"W- Wait, Yahiro!"

* * *

Megumi stared at her feet as Yahiro threw the list down in frustration.

"_Kaneshiro Yuuichi?!_" Yahiro roared. "Are you playing some sort of sick joke on me, Megumi?!"

"D- Don't yell!" Megumi begged. "The security guard might come in!"

Yahiro took a deep breath.

"_Why_?" he finally forced himself to ask. "Why him?"

Megumi lifted her chin. "He made me promise that if I ever became a singer, I would put his name first on the list!"

"Wh- What the-?" Yahiro could only sputter. "Use the board!"

_\Besides, I put you before Special A!/_

He grudgingly had to admit that was true, but still…

"Still…" he struggled with words. "What if I wasn't here, and Kaneshiro just came in to your dressing room?"

Megumi only managed a small, sad smile.

_\That won't happen./_

* * *

"Flight 353, boarding for New York…"

Kaneshiro Yuuichi quietly gathered his passport and his belongings. He took a deep breath as he took in his surroundings.

_Farewell, Japan…_

_Goodbye… Yamamoto Megumi._

_I think I may have actually fallen in love with you a little bit… just a little bit…_

_I wish you happiness._


End file.
